United as One
by Patrona
Summary: Nothing is going well for our Xiaolin Dragons. From misadventures to misadventures, they have to fight against their mortal enemies now stronger than ever, and face cruel events that will change them forever. Summary was changed to fit the story better.
1. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** To all fanfic readers out there, I have to warn you before you read this story. It's my very first one ever and my first language isn't English. If you see grammar errors or if you simply don't understand what I'm trying to say, please send me a message so I can fix the problem. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome.

P.S.: I like my stories to be simple, so I might not use complicated words. If in later chapters things are described in less details, don't make a huge deal about it and just ask me nicely to be less general. Thank you. :)

**United as One**

Chapter 1: The Battle

The battle was long and fierce. Xiaolin and Heylin warriors fought each other with tremendous power and dexterity, magical spells and dangerous weapons mixing together in the air. The four reincarnates of the legendary Dragons were fighting with all their might and wisdom, reflecting their enemy's attacks as much as they could. They were defending themselves well, but the demonic skills of a banished dark witch, the hatred of a cursed Xiaolin warrior and the twisted mind of a hairless bean were things children could not defeat easily. Wuya, Chase and Hannibal were fighting with all the strength they had, as this was a battle they wished to end soon. This wasn't their last and final battle, but it did had an importance. The side who will show most courage or trickery will possess most of the Shen Gon Wu, and that was an important factor for the success or failure of both teams.

The eight warriors, confronting themselves with surprising speed and strength, were delivering battle in a plain near the borders of the Xiaolin Temple. Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo all fought bravely, using their elemental abilities to withstand their enemy's powerful attacks. To the left of the battlefield, the Dragon of Earth and Water united their elements to create mud, which they sent flying toward Chase Young who disdainfully avoided the corrupted liquid. On the right side, the Dragon of Fire was dealing with Wuya the Witch, sending rings of flames to defend herself against the sorceress' spells. As for the Dragon of Wind, located in the center of the plain, he swiftly dodged Hannibal Bean's attacks, leaping out of the way with the help of the surrounding air. No one was fighting with a Shen Gon Wu, as this was a battle based on the skills of the warriors.

The battle raged on for hours, the Heylins starting to become annoyed by the children's resistance. They redoubled of efforts, wishing to end the monks' lives. The four Dragons were nearly defeated, Omi and Clay taken down easily by Chase's reptilian form, Kimiko confined in one of Wuya's spells, and Raimundo crushed by Hannibal Bean's maximized form. The three wicked beings laughed evily, sensing that the end was near for their opponents.

"Foolish children," the witch spat, looking deep into Kimiko's eyes with nothing but hatred. "You really thought you could defeat us?"

The tall reptile grinned, hissing with delight. "We are stronger than you pitiful Xiaolin warriors. The Heylins will rule this world, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The immense bean crushed Raimundo's body tighter, enjoying the sight of pain inflicted on the leader of the Dragons. "The time has come," he said in his southern accent, a wicked smile upon his face. "Once we take all of the Shen Gon Wu, we will be unstoppable!"

Wuya, Chase and Hannibal prepared themselves to end the children's lives. The Dragon of Wind was crushed tighter, his ribs cracking awkwardly by the overwhelming pressure, the Dragon of Fire electrocuted inside her sphere prison and the two remaining Dragons slashed and bit by Chase's sharp tail and fangs.

"You'll never get away with this..." Raimundo managed to say in shallow breaths.

"Oh, but we will," the bean grinned, his smile growing larger every second. "You can't escape us, and your master has already been taken care of."

Kimiko looked deep into Wuya's eyes and asked angrily, "What have you done to him?" She then cried out in pain, sensing her flesh and robes burning as if her own element wished to finish her off.

The witch smirked, sending another bolt of electricity to the helpless Dragon, visibly enjoying herself. "Let's just say we tangled him up so he could not interfere."

"You will never defeat us!" Omi yelled, earning him a painful slash of claws on his left arm.

"You're even more stubborn than I thought," Chase hissed. "It really is a pity you returned to the Xiaolin warriors, you would have made a perfect servant. Have you thought of reconsidering my offer?"

"Forget it, dragon head," Clay said angrily. "There's no way Omi'll go back to the Heylin side."

Chase, angered by the monk's words, waved his tail in the air and hit the blond boy across the face. A large gash opened on the Dragon's chin as he cried in pain, blood flowing slowly out of the fresh wound. "How dare you defy me!" the overgrown lizard yelled in fury. "Children like you will never defeat me or any other member of the Heylins!"

He was about to strike once more when Omi intercepted the blow, hurriedly taking place between Chase and Clay, arms outstretched. "NO!" The yellow-skinned monk was sent back a few meters away, a fresh cut appearing on his left cheek.

"OMI!" his friends cried. The young monk stayed immobile for a moment before painfully standing back up, taking a new battle stance.

Chase snickered, amused by the child's resistance. "Why do you bother?" he asked, taking steps closer. "You know I am stronger than you. I thought all was made clear when you were by my side." The three Heylin warriors laughed evily, enjoying this situation to no end, the mixed emotions in their victims' eyes making their blood boil with excitement. "I will give you one more chance," the lizard hissed. "Join me, and your friends will be spared."

Omi looked over to his friends, all trapped in a sticky situation. Raimundo was almost out of breath, Kimiko out of energy and Clay out of strength. They were all suffering dearly, but each and one of them looked pleadingly into the monk's eyes, hoping that he will not accept Chase's offer. The Dragon of Water, incapable of finding a solution to this dilemma, sighed heavily. The three other Dragons gasped in disbelief when Omi walked silently toward his enemy, head bowed down in shame.

Chase grinned wildly, satisfied of the monk's decision. "You will not regret your choice, my apprentice."

"Indeed I will not." Omi's Chi marks suddenly started to glow. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" Stopping in the middle of his tracks and lifting his hands up in front of him, the young boy made gigantic waves appear from thin air. The blue liquid engulfed the tall reptile in a violent whirlpool before he could even react. Wuya and Hannibal Bean were dumbstruck while Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay all grinned with relief. This was a perfect distraction.

Without wasting any time, the Dragon of Earth stood up and cried, "Wudai Crater, Earth!" A rumble of rocks immediately flew off the ground and went up flying towards the wicked witch and the demonic bean. They were both hit strongly and taken down to the ground.

The Dragon of Fire, sensing her prison weakening, also used her powers to free herself. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" The energy field broke in thousand of pieces as Kimiko threw her flame rings on the slim surface.

The Dragon of Wind, now also free of his enemy's grasp, took a battle stance. "Wudai Star, Wind!" Two tornadoes quickly appeared around a confused Wuya and furious Hannibal Bean, lifting them up above the ground with no way of escaping.

"It's time to kiss the Heylins goodbye!" Clay yelled to them, waving his hand above his head.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" the witch hissed.

"We'll come back for you darn kids!" the bean added.

Kimiko pretended to yawn, obviously not impressed. "Yeah, yeah, we already heard that tons of times."

"I think it's time to send those Heylin freaks back where they came from," Raimundo said with a grin. "See ya next fall!" Before Wuya or Hannibal could retort an insult, the tornadoes sent them flying off into the distance with incredible speed at the Brazilian's command. The three children looked toward the horizon, happy of their success.

"That was great wind power there, partner," Clay exclaimed, executing a high-five with Raimundo.

"Now I understand why you were chosen as leader," Kimiko added cheerfully.

Raimundo let a grin appear on his face, but it soon vanished as a heart-piercing cry was heard behind them. Chase, soaked from head to toe, was holding Omi up in the air, his sharp claws around his neck. "I had enough of this!" the reptile hissed in anger. "You hopeless Xiaolin warriors will die here and now!" The lizard tightened his grip, making the young monk choke in pain.

Rai was quickly taken over by rage as he stared at the scene, the destructive emotion blinding his mind completely. With a war cry, he charged at Chase, fury leading him toward his enemy, regardless of the consequences of his act. Kimiko and Clay followed, the two also greatly angered. The three warriors were determined to do whatever they could to help their friend, even if it meant losing their own lives.

The tall reptile looked away from his prey, interested by the wielder of the wind's outburst. As the Xiaolin monks approached, Chase prepared himself to repulse them, not loosening his grip on the yellow-skinned boy one bit. The hideous creature waved his sharp tail and slashed Raimundo's shoulder, forcing him to fall on the ground, all of his strength drained by the blow. As for the remaining Dragons, both were taken down by Chase's unbreakable claws, ripping their outfits and skin.

"You fools!" he cried. "You're all out of energy, there's nothing you can do to help your friend!"

Omi, still struggling for air, finally found the opportunity he had been waiting for. With a shallow and hoarse voice, he whispered, "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Lifting a hand in front of him, the monk aimed Chase's eye and fired an enormous icicle. The ice sculpture didn't touch the expected target, but the results were the same.

The overgrown lizard roared and hissed, cursing himself for turning his head. The icicle sure hadn't touched Chase's left eye, but it did hit the right. Yelling in agony and releasing Omi from his grip, the former Xiaolin warrior fell on his knees, resuming human form abruptly. His captive, now unconscious, fell heavily on the ground, immobile. Kimiko and Clay, taking this opportunity to save their friend despite their injuries, hurriedly went beside the fallen boy and took him gently away from the suffering teenager.

Now back on his feet, Raimundo glared menacingly at Chase, hatred in his eyes. "You went way too far this time," he said, his voice rising with anger. "I'm going to give you two choices, Chase. One: you admit defeat and leave us alone. Two: you get your butt kicked by us!"

"Neither!" Chase replied, ignoring his pain and charging towards the monk.

The Brazilian managed to dodge the teenager's attack, leaping out of the way just in time. Swiftly turning back toward his enemy, the Dragon of Wind stretched his arms out and cried, "Wudai Star, Wind!" A tornado similar to the previous ones appeared, storming its way to Chase. The teenager was soon captured, his entire body engulfed by the violent wind. Raimundo, smiling with defiance, looked straight into Chase's unharmed eye. With just a shake of his head, the Xiaolin warrior commanded the gust of wind to blow his enemy far away from here. The tornado executed himself, sending his captive flying off into the distance, just like Wuya and Hannibal Bean.

Raimundo sighed, happy that the battle was finally over. With no strength or energy left, he fell on his knees, gasping loudly. The pain in his chest was unbearable, but he had dealt with it for the remaining of the fight, just so he could save Omi. Now that the Heylins were taken care of, all the monk wanted was to sleep here and now, regardless of the grass and rocks that would form his bed.

Kimiko, hopefully, had another idea in mind. She hurried to her friend's side, ignoring her own injuries to help the young boy. She passed one of Rai's arms over her head to give him support and made him stand on his feet.

"Thanks Kimmy," the monk said faintly, half asleep.

"No problem," the girl answered with a wan smile.

They both walked slowly toward the Texan who knelt beside Omi's body, looking carefully at the boy's wounds. Compared to Raimundo's broken ribs, Kimiko's burns and Clay's cuts, the Dragon of Water was with no doubt the one who had suffered the most. He was pale, breathing with great difficulty and covered of large bleeding gashes.

"How's he doing, Clay?" Rai asked as he and Kimiko got closer.

"Our little feller's worse than a wild flower crushed by a dozen horses rushin' through a prairie," the blond monk replied, lifting the top of his hat with his thumb.

Omi suddenly stirred, coughing lightly, blood sliding out of his mouth. "This can't be good," the japanese girl muttered, a horrified look on her face.

"We have to get going," Raimundo said gravely. "We have to take him back to the Temple so Master Fung can heal him."

The two Dragons nodded, Clay immediately taking Omi in his arms, careful not to hurt the boy in the process. Soon, the three standing warriors walked away from the battlefield, wishing this fight had never happened in the first place. They all feared that the consequences of the battle would drag one of them to his end, never to smile in their presence ever again.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked it. Please review if you think I deserve it.


	2. The Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** A new chapter that now focuses on the Heylin side. I hope Chase and Wuya fit into their characters...

**United as One**

Chapter 2: The Enemy

Chase opened his weary eye, the other being of no use to him anymore. He woke up in a deserted land, rocks and pebbles forming the ground under his heavy and aching body. He recognized instantly the familiar view and scent of the mountains, the only place he could be at peace in this world. Raimundo's tornado had blown the teenager all the way here, on a flat stone platform near his hidden hideout.

Chase sat up and cursed the Xiaolin warriors with all the misery and pain he could think of. He hated those kids for threatening his plans to annihilate the world. He had almost defeated them this time, but the Dragon of Water found a way to end his assault. The 1500 years old teenager grunted as he placed a hand on his wounded eye, an injury that will remind him of the threat Omi represented.

The monk's name echoed inside Chase's head. Omi, the monk that had escaped his control. He was once by the Heylin's side, but was returned to his friends not long after. The young boy was the most skilled of the Dragons, there was no doubt about it. Chase knew it, himself once granted with Omi's abilities. The teenager craved for that power again, the feeling of invulnerability making his skin crawl and blood boil. It was so overwhelming and joyful that he swore to gain it once more, but this time permanently.

Chase stood up, his body weak and aching. His head was throbbing, probably because of his harsh landing. He didn't know exactly how he got here, as he had closed his eye while flying through the air uncontrollably. The teenager didn't wonder long on the matter, deciding it was futile to think about minor happenings. He walked slowly away from his waking place, up the rock path leading to his only home and refuge. Although Chase wasn't badly hurt, he often wobbled and tripped, his senses altered because of his no longer useful eye. It truly was a pain to only see half of his surroundings, but the teenager knew he would soon find a solution to his problem.

The former Xiaolin warrior walked all the way to his hideout, unable to use his abilities to transport himself more easily. He climbed the rock walls leading to the entrance of his home, weakness quickly taking over his body. At the front gate, two lions were guarding the heavy doors, waiting for their master to return. Once Chase appeared in front of them, the savage felines purred affectionately as if they were young kittens. The teenager, unable to resist his servants' calls, stroked their backs gently, a smile appearing on his face despite his boiling anger.

"It's good to see you, my jungle cats," he said in a tired voice. "At least you are loyal to your master." The lions rubbed their heads and snouts against Chase's legs and arms, looking for the comforting warmth they liked so much. They purred and waved their tail, enjoying the affection their master had towards them.

Chase didn't know why, but he always had a certain interest toward felines. He liked their abilities to blend with their environment, their tremendous speed and their powerful claws and fangs. For the teenager, the jungle cats were perfect in every way possible. He liked their company more than anything else - except for Xiaolin butt kicking, of course.

Feeling weakness slowly spreading through his whole body, Chase decided to rest. He entered his home, happy to retrieve the familiar and soothing sight of his statues and fountains. With a tired sigh, the teenager climbed up the long set of stairs leading to other parts of his citadel. As he walked, more jungle cats came to greet him, all eager to receive their part of affection for the day. Chase let them come to his throne room, feeling oddly generous. It was the first time in a long while that he gave permission to his servants to enter his personal space. The felines followed the teenager inside the large hall, walking around his legs to be the first to receive attention. The former Xiaolin warrior sat on his throne, a leopard and tiger immediately leaping on each side of it. The boy stroked their fur, knowing he would not gain peace until he gave what his fellow felines wanted.

"It's too bad our new friend left us so soon," Chase said to his jungle cats, referring to the yellow-skinned monk. "But fear not, my loyal pets. Omi will return to us in due time. All we have to do is wait for the perfect opportunity, then we'll strike." The teenager pressed his hand against his wounded eye, a scar already forming on his eyelids. "I won't let this atrocity unpunished. The Dragon of Water will pay for his defiance, and so will the other Dragons."

The felines looked at their master with agreeing nods, resolute to help him if needed. They crawled closer to him, but suddenly stiffened, sniffing the air with their cold snouts. Bristling their fur and baring their fangs out wide, the jungle cats hissed at the entrance of the hall. Wuya, staring at the pack of lions, tigers and leopards, crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh, please," she said in annoyance. "You pitiful kittens can't take me on."

Chase snorted, obviously not enjoying the witch's visit. "What do you want, Wuya?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the dark sorceress asked, taking a few steps closer. "I came here to earn back my place at your side."

The teenager stood up, making a swift movement of his hand so his loyal pets would calm down. He walked over to the witch until they were head to head, their eyes staring at each other with a mix of emotions. "I have no use of you," Chase said menacingly. "You better go back to your hairless bean before I launch my jungle cats on you."

Wuya stared at him, anger filling her heart. "Maybe we can work something out," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I already told you, I have no use of you." Chase glared at her, annoyed by the witch's persistence.

Wuya fumed, fury taking over her mind. "You cannot treat me like this!" she yelled, green flames forming in her emerald eyes. "You need me if you want to gain all of the Shen Gon Wu!"

"Those artifacts are no longer of any interest to me."

"What?" The witch's rage vanished almost as soon as it had come, immediately replaced by curiousity. "How can you not wish to gain more Shen Gon Wu? Isn't that how you planned to destroy the Xiaolin Dragons?"

Chase sneered, enjoying the confused look on Wuya's face. "It is no longer my plan. I found a more efficient way of annihilating them for good."

The dark sorceress stared at him, dumbstruck. "How can this be?" she asked, her eyes wide. "There is no weapon stronger than the magical Wu."

"Perhaps," the teenager said, walking back to his throne with his loyal felines at his heels. "But you forget that emotions are more powerful than any magical artifact."

The witch's eyes returned to their normal size as she understood where Chase was going to. She walked closer to him, ignoring the cats' hisses. "And what exactly are you planning to do?"

Chase stared at her with a grin. "If you truly want to know, vow your loyalty to me."

Wuya visibly hesitated, knowing that the teenager wouldn't make her life easy. She had seen how Omi had once been treated, but all the care Chase had given to the monk was an illusion. The only thing he truly cared for was the boy's power, nothing else. The witch flinched, sensing the former Xiaolin warrior's stare piercing through her very being. She wasn't scared of him, but Wuya feared the loss of her freedom. Breathing deeply, she finally bowed, giving a quick glance toward her new master. "I will serve you until the end of my life."

Chase grinned wildly, satisfied of the witch's choice. Then, turning to his felines, he said with a chuckle, "Jungle cats, be polite and say hello to an old friend."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it. Tell me what you think about it.


	3. The Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** And yet another chapter, now concentrating on the Xiaolin warriors. After this part of the story, things will get pretty interesting.

**United as One**

Chapter 3: The Destruction

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were sitting outside the infirmary doors, their bodies covered of white long strips of cloth. The Dragon of Wind had an arm wrapped up in a sling and his chest was bandaged tightly. The Dragon of Fire had no severe injury, but she did have a few bandages around her arms and legs, while the Dragon of Earth had a compress on his chin. The Xiaolin warriors were all waiting patiently for news on their little Omi.

When they had arrived at the Temple with the young monk in their arms, Master Fung had hurriedly come towards the warriors, his blue and white robes tore apart, visibly by giant cats. The old man and other monks had brought Omi into a reserved spot in the infirmary while the other Dragons had been taken care of in the normal room. Since they had nothing better to do after being healed and bandaged, they decided to wait outside, agreeing that a bit of air would do them good. They soon realized they were wrong as the sight of their destroyed home didn't cheer them up one bit.

Everywhere they looked, destruction surrounded the young monks. Most of the Temple's protective walls were destroyed, leaving the sacred place dangerously vulnerable. Most of the roofs and windows of the warriors' home were covered of holes, result of a fight against monks and Heylins. Everyone who lived here at the Temple was currently working on getting the place rebuilt or attending the hurt ones. The children weren't present when the battle started, but they had guessed the events that had occurred: returning from a training session near the southern river, the four monks had found the Temple in raging battle against the Heylins. With no doubt that their enemies had taken their absence as an opportunity to attack, the warriors had immediately driven their opponents away from their home into the plains. It was the only explanation they had as of why the Heylins had attacked.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were now waiting, the Dragon of Earth constantly cursing himself for ever bringing the idea of training near the river. He had offered to train near the water so his friends and him could freshen up after the session. The blond monk felt responsible for everything that had happened, from the Heylin attack up to Omi's hospitalization.

Feeling that the silence in the air wasn't helping him, Clay asked to the others, "How d'ya think the lil' feller's doin'?"

"I don't know, Clay," Kimiko replied truthfully, a glum expression on her face. "I just hope we'll be able to see him."

Raimundo sighed, his heart sinking deeper in his chest with every minute that passed without any news of Omi. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened, certain that he had failed the boy by not being the leader he expected to be. "Guys, there's something I need to confess."

The blond monk interrupted him, knowing exactly what the Brazilian was going to say. "Listen to me now, partner. Don't blame yourself after wha' happened. If someone here's responsible of somethin', it's me."

"Clay, it's no one's fault," Kimiko said gently. "I know you two are beating yourselves up after all of this, but really, no one is to blame."

Rai grunted. "Easy for you to say. You're not the team leader."

Kimiko glared at him, not liking the boy's attitude one bit. "Listen guys," she said, trying to keep her voice calm, "if you truly want to find someone responsible, just think about what happened. It's actually Chase who injured Omi, not us."

"But if I hadn't offered to go out the Temple, nothin' of 'tis would've happened." Clay readjusted his cowboy hat, lifting the top of it a few inches up so he could see through his blond hair. With a sigh, he added, "It's all because of me."

Kimiko, anger taking over her mind before common sense, stood up and slapped both boys hard across the face. The two then stared at her with horrified looks, rubbing their aching cheeks. "You're both so stubborn!" the girl yelled, earning her the attention of several monks. She didn't seem to care, though, as she carried on her speech, hands on her hips. "No one is to blame for this, alright? It's Chase, Hannibal and Wuya the ones responsible! If Omi could hear you right now, I'm sure he would tell you the same thing! Now stop being crybabies and get a hold of yourselves!"

Both Dragons of Wind and Earth looked at Kimiko with wide eyes, surprised by her sudden outburst. Their expression gradually softened as seconds passed to become joyful smiles. Then, without actually thinking, the two boys laughed loudly. The Dragon of Fire was dumbstruck, thinking that her friends had become insane. Raimundo and Clay stood up, giving Kimiko heart-lifting grins.

"You sure know how to cheer up a guy, Kimiko," the Brazilian said, giving a pat on the girl's shoulder.

"You're like a mother givin' junk food to 'er kids after a month o' diet," the blond monk added.

Kimiko smiled awkwardly, not sure if she should feel proud or simply humiliated. She was grateful that Master Fung came out of the infirmary at that precise moment, not only because she was eager to know if Omi was going to be all right, but also because she hated to feel uneasy around her friends.

The Xiaolin master approached them, a sad expression on his face. The three Dragons' cheerfulness instantly vanished, all of them fearing the worst, certain that there wasn't any good news. Glancing at his young apprentices, the old man sighed heavily. "Omi has suffered greatly," he said calmly, folding his arms into his sleeves. "It will take time for him to heal... but he will survive."

Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay couldn't retain their cheer. Each and one of them was yelling joyfully, saying things like, "Bowling-head made it!" or "He's harder than a turtle shell made out of iron!" and "Don't mess with the monk!" Master Fung smiled, himself incapable of controlling his joy.

The Dragon of Wind, finally calming down, turned to the old man with a wide smile upon his face. "Can we see him, Master Fung?" he asked pleadingly, hands held together.

His master sighed, knowing the question was about to be asked. Although he wished for Omi to have peace and quiet, the old man knew he couldn't deprive the young monks of a little visit. "You may see him, but not for long. He needs to rest."

The three monks nodded, immediately shutting their mouths. Master Fung led them inside the infirmary, the smell of medicinal herbs instantly filling their lungs. Low pallet beds were lined up on each side of the room, some already occupied by injured monks. Healers were taking care of the wounded ones while their assistants prepared the potions and bandages their masters needed. The Xiaolin warriors walked past all of them, Master Fung leading them to the far end of the infirmary. There, a red curtain was cutting one bed out of the rest of the room, and the three Dragons figured this was where Omi was resting.

"He is not awake for now," their master warned them. "You may talk to him, but I doubt he will be able to hear." He then bowed, and left the three children alone.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay immediately opened the curtains and entered the cramp space reserved for their little friend. It was truly heart-shattering to see his condition. Omi had several bandages around his arms, one also surrounding his head and a few plasters on his cheek and hands. He was pale, breathing slowly and deeply, a hurt, yet calm look on his face. There was also a gecko-sized dragon beside him, looking straight at the boy with tearful eyes.

"Please, tell me," he said, turning to the new arrivals, "what happened?"

The three Dragons sat beside Omi's bed and offered Dojo to sit on the Texan's lap before telling him their story. Once installed, the green dragon listened to the children closely. They told him everything that had happened, from their near defeat up to Omi's struggle against Chase. They related their adventure in details, making sure they didn't forget something important. Dojo listened to the whole story, not interrupting once or making any comments.

"And that's about it," Raimundo finally said, finishing his and the two other warriors' tale.

The green dragon glanced over to Omi, his chin shivering as tears threatened to flow. "I can't believe my little Omi is a grown man." He sobbed, taking out a handkerchief out of his right ear and blowing his nose in the most disgusting way possible.

"Dojo, that's really gross!" Kimiko said angrily.

"Hey, don't be harsh on the lil' feller," Clay said calmly, patting the dragon's head. "It's normal for 'im to be like 'tis."

Raimundo nodded, agreeing totally with the blond monk. "Yeah, if we had known Omi for as long as him, we would probably be doing the same thing."

"It is most pleasant to see that my friends are safe and noisy," a weak voice stepped in.

"It's safe and sound,Omi. Not-" The three warriors along with Dojo stiffened, the familiar voice piercing their eardrums as if a colony of birds had sang right into them. They all glanced back at the bed, a pale boy smiling at them, his weary eyes half closed. "OMI!"

"It is also good to see you, my friends," the monk said with an amused tone.

Dojo quickly slithered out of Clay's lap to get closer to the young monk, his tears flowing freely on his scaled skin. "My little Omi's all right!" He hugged him gently, afraid to hurt the boy by accident.

"Dojo, it is most joyful to see you." Omi patted the dragon's back, its tears spreading through the textile of the monk's blanket.

Once the gecko-sized dragon took a hold of himself, Raimundo took the opportunity to ask gently, "How are you feeling, Omi?"

"I am mostly tired," he replied, closing his eyes. "But I am sure that it is normal." Then, glancing to the Dragons, asked curiously, "How about you, my friends? I hope you have not suffered greatly."

Clay shook his head, smiling comfortingly. "Oh, we're just fine. We're just glad you're okay, partner."

"You did scare us, though," Kimiko added. "But as Clay said, we're happy you're all right now."

Omi smiled, the sight of his friends filling him with joy. He had recovered consciousness as the warriors were relating the last few minutes of their battle, so he knew exactly what had happened. The monk was grateful that the Dragons acted quickly to save his life, something that only a few would have dared to do. The bonds uniting the children together was indeed strong, almost unbreakable. Omi knew they would stay friends until the end, never to be taken apart.

The monk looked out the window for a moment, his head spinning from all the noise around him. It was actually quiet in the room, even with the three Dragons talking to each other enthusiastically. But for Omi, every little sound was duplicated in force. He just needed to concentrate on something else for a few minutes - like that bird perching on a tree - so he could rest his mind.

The bird in question was staying still, peering inside the infirmary, looking straight at Omi. 'Wait... Could it be?' The monk frowned, something obviously bothering him. He couldn't see what type of bird the creature was, but its silhouette was oddly familiar. The Dragon of Water stared at it, unable to tell if he was confounding the animal with something else.

Noticing that the boy wasn't with them anymore, Raimundo waved his hand in front of Omi's face. "Hello? Earth to Omi?" The yellow-skinned boy shook his head, snapping harshly back to reality. He rubbed his head, pain starting to take over him. "Dude, are you alright?" The Brazilian looked at him in concern. "Maybe we should let you rest."

"No, it is nothing," Omi said, looking back toward his friends. "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Kimiko asked. "If you want to sleep, we can leave."

"No, everything is fine." The monk betrayed his own words by slowly closing his eyes, almost incapable of opening them again.

"I think we better leave ya alone, partner," Clay said. "You look like a bear without its six months of hibernation."

"I agree with Texas boy," Dojo added.

Omi knew it was futile to argue with his friends. He simply nodded and glanced back at the window, just to make sure the bird was actually one he had already seen. Unfortunately, it had left. The monk sighed and closed his eyes, slumber slowly taking over. The three Dragons along with Dojo left the infirmary, leaving the young boy to his well deserved rest. If only they had looked up in the sky while walking up to their dormitory, they would have noticed the black bird flying away toward the mountains, its red and black feathers glimmering with the weak ray of the sun. Ying-Ying was silently returning to his master, juicy information recorded inside his mind.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hehehe... Can you guess what's going to happen? I doubt it, but you can still try.


	4. The Merge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Prepare yourselves to read a very important chapter. Someone asked me at the beginning of this fanfic why Chase's eye hadn't regenerated because of his immortality. Well, all you have to do is read on, and you'll find your answer.

**United as One**

Chapter 4: The Merge

Wuya was pacing around the room, unable to find something to do. Although she did like to look at her own reflexion in the mirror and comment on how beautiful she was, the witch thought it wouldn't help her curiosity. Chase had confined her in this part of his lair, telling her she would know everything about his plan soon enough. She hated the teenager for bossing her around when she was the one doing all the work. Wasn't she the one that led him to the Shen Gon Wu? Wasn't it she who had vowed her loyalty to him? In return, the former Xiaolin warrior could have at least granted Wuya's wishes. But instead, she was trapped in this stone room, the only exit guarded by two jungle cats. The witch knew she could take on those pitiful creatures, but Chase would be immediately warned. And that, she wanted to avoid at any cost.

The witch remembered the last time she had angered the teenager, and it didn't end quite well. Wuya shivered as she was reminded the bitter and cold feeling she had felt that day. Having to keep her beautiful and smooth red hair without its proper care for a week was something she did not wish to experiment once more.

While staring at the stone wall in front of her, arms crossed, Wuya fumed and searched desperately for a way to finally gain the respect she deserved. Minutes passed slowly, but the witch couldn't find a solution to her problem. Chase was strong, she couldn't defeat him in a battle. Even if she waited for the Heylin Eclipse - which could take months, even years - it was impossible for her to overthrow the 1500 years old teenager. Defeating him in a battle wasn't an option.

Just as the witch glanced away from the wall, the former Xiaolin warrior entered the room with a sneer. "I see you are quite nervous, Wuya."

She snorted. "How can't I be with those two things staring at me?" The witch pointed toward the two tigers who were looking at her with hungry eyes, a tongue sometimes slipping out of their snouts.

"They won't attack you," Chase said, glancing at the two cats. "They will only take action under my command." He approached his captive slowly, sensing the fear growing in the woman's eyes. "Wuya, you deceive me. A such powerful witch shouldn't be trembling in front of pure evil."

She glared, anger filling her slowly as the teenager teased her further on. "If you have no business here, you better leave." Scowling, she turned her back to the boy. "I like to be alone."

"Your emotions are betraying you," Chase said menacingly. "You do not want to be alone because you are afraid of losing to the Xiaolin Dragons. You know they are stronger, so you join the most powerful force there is available to have a chance to defeat them." The teenager grinned as Wuya turned to him with a frown, a confused, yet angry expression on her face. "Emotions are things a human can't erase. They will remain in his mind, controlling his every movements. And you, Wuya, are no exception."

"What are you talking about?" the witch spat. "I have no emotions! That is why I hurt and kill all that stand in my way!"

"So why haven't you killed me yet?"

Wuya froze, her eyes and mouth opening wide. She stood there, dumbstruck, cold sweat slowly flowing down her spine. The witch bit her lip, sensing Chase's gaze penetrating her like a thousand daggers. "I... I have-... There's-..." Words came out of her throat in bundles, making it impossible to understand what she was saying.

"And again, your emotions are controlling you," Chase said, gazing intensively into the woman's eyes. "I can rid you of the pitiful emotions you do not desire, such as sadness, joy, and even love."

"How?" Wuya looked up to the teenager, a pleading tone in her voice. "How can you rid me of them?"

"That's simple," he replied with a chuckle. "All you have to do is unite your body and mind to my soul."

"What... What do you mean?"

Without a word, Chase lifted his left arm up over his head, a black and purple orb slowly forming in his palm. Wuya jerked back as the boy aimed the energy ball towards her, a smirk upon his face. The orb grew larger and larger, its negative energy forcing the air around it to blow harshly. The room was soon filled with the roar of the wind, the witch covering her ears to avoid the noise from bursting her eardrums. Once the dark sphere was near Chase's head size, the teenager stared menacingly at Wuya, sensing her deep fear and confusion.

"You must touch it!" he yelled over the wind. "Grab hold of this orb and all your undesired emotions will disappear!"

"Are you crazy?" the witch cried back. "There's no way I'm going to lay a finger on this thing! You're trying to destroy me!"

"Touch it, NOW!"

Wuya hesitated, but knew she had no choice. Slowly taking one arm up to the sphere, she closed her eyes, afraid to touch it. When her fingers made contact with the dark energy, the witch felt her body getting tore apart. Her limbs seemed to break in pieces and her skin was burning like a thousand suns. The pain was unbearable, but the evil sorceress couldn't escape it. She screamed, feeling her whole being overshadowed by an uncontrollable force. Darkness surrounded her, no light or sound could be seen or heard.

Then, just when Wuya thought it was the end of her line, everything stopped. The pain had gone and the violent wind had ceased blowing. The witch tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't control them. They instead followed Chase's command, as they were his now.

The teenager's wounded eye had disappeared, replaced by Wuya's emerald pupil. The boy grinned, happy to have retrieved his full sight. "Do you like your new body, Wuya?" he asked aloud, talking to his mind.

"_What have you done?_" the witch asked in panic, her voice echoing in his head.

"I have rid you of your undesirable emotions," Chase replied in a chuckle.

"_No, you have not! You took away my body and fused with my soul! This is not how you destroy emotions! Now return my body to me at once!_"

"And why would I do that? You are not superior to me and this situation is more than profitable... for me, that is."

Wuya wasn't about to give up. She cried helplessly inside the teenager's mind, "_You are despicable! This is no way to treat an ally!_"

"We are not allies." Chase's retort was firm and strong. "I think you misunderstood the meaning of the word 'servant'. We are not comrades nor are we friends, even though we fight for the same goal. You are merely a pawn that has to obey orders."

"_I will never obey you! My soul may be fused to yours, but this won't last for very long! You wretched boy will never overshadow me completely! Now turn me back to my normal self!_"

"SILENCE!" Chase was highly annoyed of the sorceress' ranting. When she heard the Heylin warrior's cry, she immediately shut her mouth, afraid of the boy's destructive rage. "You better be careful, Wuya!" he said, anger boiling inside him. "I control this body, and you cannot give me orders! If your voice rises again, I will silence your persistent mouth for good!"

The witch didn't respond. Now that she had lost her entire body, she intended to keep everything that was left of her. Her spirit and mind would remain intact, even if Chase threatened to get rid of them.

The former Xiaolin warrior smirked. "You learn fast, my loyal servant." He walked out of the room, the two tiger guards at his heels. "Although you are not complete, rest assured that there are advantages to this situation. You can now learn about my plan without asking useless questions."

"_In other words, I can read your thoughts._" Wuya was clearly unhappy. "_I don't need this power. The only minds I would truly want to read are the ones of the Xiaolin Dragons._"

"Don't be so negative," Chase said in an amused tone, now entering his throne room. "You may learn interesting things."

"_I don't care!_"

Taking place on his throne, the teenager sighed and said in annoyance, "Now I see why Jack got tired of you."

The witch grunted. "_If you hate me so much, why did you ever fused with my mind?_"

"Because I need your powers," Chase replied simply. He rose up his left arm and one of his tigers immediately took flight. The feline hovered over the ground for a few seconds before landing back on its four paws, slightly shaking from this sudden anti-gravitational feeling. "You are more powerful than I thought," the teenager said with a grin. "With the combination of your dark spells and my Xiaolin abilities, we will be unstoppable. You and I are united as one."

"_Not for long, I hope,_" Wuya added in a low voice.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ooh, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. (;


	5. The Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note: **There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter. At first, I wasn't going to include that character in my story. But after thinking about it, I decided to insert him anyway. Enjoy!

**United as One**

Chapter 5: The Memories

A week had passed since the battle against Heylins and monks had occurred. The Temple was being rebuilt slowly, but surely. The protective walls were already back up, but some other areas were still under heavy reconstruction. Clay and Kimiko had helped Master Fung and other monks to fix their home while Raimundo and Omi had rested. The Dragon of Wind had denied his need of sleep, but he had stayed still for the week because of his friends recommendations. As for the yellow-skinned monk, he had slept since his first awakening, unable to drive his slumber away.

The texan boy and japanese girl were currently working on repairing a wall, covering its holes with fresh cement. Raimundo was leaning against it beside them, his arm in a new sling. "It's already been a week," he said with a sigh, staring absently at the blue sky. "I hope we won't see Wuya, Hannibal, or Chase soon."

"Don't even mention their names," Kimiko said, a shiver passing through her spine. "I won't let them get away with what they did to Omi."

"Ya shouldn't think 'bout them," Clay said calmly, covering a whole with a cement-filled spatula. "We better get everythin' fixed before they decide to come back."

The Brazilian looked down at his feet, an empty feeling filling up his heart. "It feels so weird when Cue-ball isn't here. I hope his condition doesn't get worse."

"We have nothing to worry about as long as we have our Healers," The Dragon of Fire said with a smile. "They're the best in all the country."

Taking off his hat, the blond monk wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. "Our lil' girl's right. Nothin' will happen to Omi as long as he stays here."

Raimundo smiled, his friends' words reassuring his troubled mind. The Brazilian dearly wished to go see Omi, but he knew the boy needed his rest. There was a risk the young monk's condition could worsen, so it was forbidden to see him. Master Fung would exceptionally let the three monks in the infirmary for short visits, only because he thought it was best for them. But Rai always wanted to stay longer at his friend's side, unable to leave him without company. He did manage to do this at times, but he soon had to obey the rules just like Kimiko and Clay. The three warriors hadn't seen Omi in three days, which was really making them anxious.

Raimundo was interrupted in his thoughts when Dojo, slithering his way toward the monks, waved at them with a wide smile. "Hey, boys and girls! I have great news!" The green dragon climbed the Texan's back before going on. "Our little Omi's finally waking up! Master Fung sent me to warn you kids."

"Ya mean, we can go see 'im?" Clay asked, putting back his hat on his blond scalp.

"Yup," Dojo said with a nod. "He's already waiting for ya over there."

The three Xiaolin warriors looked towards the direction their dragon friend was pointing to, their eyes and mouths slowly widening. Omi was standing beside Master Fung, a wooden cane supporting his weak body. The young monk still had a few bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, but the one surrounding his head had been removed. He had recovered a bit of his usual yellow color, although he still looked very tired.

The monks, incapable of controlling themselves, ran up to their friend, ignoring completely their assigned work. Dojo grabbed on Clay's shirt tightly, afraid to fall off by the harsh wind produced by the blond boy's action.

Omi looked at his friends approaching him with great speed, a smile upon his face. "Hello, my friends," he said, waving. "How are you-"

He was interrupted by Kimiko who immediately embraced him in a tight hug. "Omi!" she cried in relief. "How come you're out of bed? Are you okay? How do you feel? You should be resting! Why-?"

"Woah, enough with the questions!" Raimundo cut her off. "You should let go of him first, he's starting to turn blue like the Orb of Tornami."

With a gasp, the Dragon of Fire pulled away, Omi gasping loudly for air. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No harm done," the monk said while taking back his breath. "I am pleased to see I have missed you, Kimiko." Then, with a slight blush, he asked, "Can I have another girl hug?"

"That's good old Omi for ya!" Dojo said with a grin.

Coming beside the young monk, Clay asked in a cheerful tone, "How're ya doin', partner?"

"I am still a bit tired," the young monk replied, "but I can now stand on my feet." He stretched out his arms and smiled, glad to finally be out of bed.

"We are all pleased to see that you are better, young one," Master Fung said, his voice as serene as the calm sea. "But you must not forget that you are still under recovery. You will be excused of your chores and training for as long as you aren't fully healed."

"But master..." Omi looked pleadingly into the old man's eyes. "I do not want to be excused. I must train if I want to defeat Chase Young and keep doing my chores for I do not want to see my friends do it instead."

"Don't worry about it, Omi," Kimiko said gently. "We don't mind. All we want is for you to get better."

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah dude, just relax while we take care of things, all right?"

The young monk looked up to his friends, an unsure look on his face. "Are you certain, my friends?" he asked.

"As sure as a stubborn pig can be," Clay answered with a thumbs up.

Omi smiled, happy to have such wonderful friends. Even though the three Dragons often picked up on him for pure enjoyment, the little monk knew it was their way to show affection towards him. "It is most enjoyable to see that my friends are here to help me," he said, bowing slightly. "But I do hope I can continue my duty as Xiaolin warrior soon."

"Everything will come in time," Master Fung said wisely. "But for now, you must rest, as well as Raimundo.You both may take the day off. And as for you two..." The old man glanced over to the texan boy and japanese girl. "I believe you have some work to finish. When it is done, you may join your teammates." He bowed and turned away, entering inside one of the Temple's buildings.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Dojo slipped off Clay's shoulder and slithered it's way toward the old monk, he too disappearing behind the wooden doorframe.

The Dragon of Wind looked at Omi with a grin, waiting for his friend to share his ideas on interesting activities. "So, Omi," he said, patting gently the boy's head, "what do you want to do?"

The yellow-skinned monk patted his chin with his finger, thinking deeply. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "May we go outside the Temple's borders? I wish to visit the remains of our last battle."

The three older monks looked at each other with confused looks. Kimiko rubbed the back of her neck, obviously feeling uneasy. "Omi, are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, I thought it would be the last place you'd want to go after what happened."

"Why in tarnation do ya want to go back there?"

"Because I cannot flee the reality." Omi's voice was so grave and serious that his friends immediately knew he wasn't joking. "True, it is where bad memories have risen. But I cannot avoid to return that place. I must go back at least once. A Xiaolin warrior always faces his past with courage." He looked over to the other Dragons, his expression resolute.

The Brazilian smiled, glad to see that Omi's adventure hadn't changed his attitude one bit. He was still the same old stubborn kid that would always listen to the Xiaolin rules. "All right then, we'll go back there, if it's what you want." He turned over to Kimiko and Clay who were staring at him with wide eyes. "Chill out, guys. If Omi thinks it's time for him to go back there, then I believe him."

"But Rai..."

"No buts, Kimmy," Raimundo interrupted her. "Omi's ready to face this. We shouldn't try to protect him so much. He's grown since we first met him, and I think it's time to start considering him as an equal, not a little child."

The young monk stared at the taller boy in disbelief. He always was the one to make fun of him, especially about how clueless he was. It was almost impossible to think that Raimundo would actually take Omi's side, even once in his life.

"Well, if ya reckon that's a good idea," Clay said, lifting the top of his hat, "then I won't argue. You fellers have fun." He waved with a smile before walking back to the cracked wall to finish his work. Kimiko looked nervously toward Omi, before following the blond boy with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

The Dragon of wind looked down to the yellow-skinned monk with a grin. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Omi replied with a smile. "Let us leave at once."

The two boys walked through the courtyard and up to the Temple's gate at a slow pace. It was hard for Omi to walk around with a cane since he wasn't used to it. Raimundo followed him all the way to the plains, never complaining of his friend's slowness and always staying beside him at every halt. The two Dragons followed the path of loamy soil up to the plains ahead in silence, having nothing interesting to say. They soon arrived at the ravaged battlefield, huge holes and burnt grass covering the ground. If anyone without the knowledge of the Heylin and Xiaolin's rivalry could come and look at the scene, they would have guessed anyway that a fierce battle had been held here between two opposite forces.

Omi and Raimundo walked to the middle of the field, the short monk kneeling over the dark grass, placing his cane beside him. Pressing his hand on a little bump of earth, the Dragon of Water closed his eyes in concentration. Little strands of blue liquid slowly escaped the top of his fingers to fuse with the soil, the water spreading throughout the whole plain. "I hope this will help," the young boy said. "A once such beautiful place deserves to rise again."

Rai knelt beside him, placing a hand on Omi's shoulder as a friendly gesture. The yellow-skinned monk smiled to the Brazilian weakly, enjoying his friend's presence. As they both stood, a humming-like sound was heard in the air. Looking up at the sky, the two boys saw a familiar silhouette slowly descending towards them. Attached to his helicopter backpack, Jack Spicer hovered over them, an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, do you guys mind telling me what happened here?" he asked angrily. "It looks like there was a battle, and I didn't even get invited!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's because there was a battle here a week ago, Jacko. Gee, don't you get the newspaper?"

The gothic teenager clenched his teeth. "Yes, I do!" He came down towards the earth, landing softly on the grass. "It's just that I forgot to read it, all right? Now don't change the subject and tell me what happened here!"

"We have no time for your foolishness, Jack Spicer," Omi said, he too starting to get annoyed by his enemy's presence. "If you wanted a battle, you should have come seven days ago."

The evil genius glared at him, but his expression soon softened as he finally noticed both the boys' wounds. "What ever happened to you guys?" he asked, pointing at them with wide eyes.

Omi stared at the ground as painful memories came back to him. Raimundo, noticing the glum expression of the young monk, decided to step in. "If you truly want to know," he said to the teenager, "we got into some trouble with Chase Young."

"Woah, he didn't go easy on you." Those words had escaped Jack's lips before he could think it over.

The yellow-skinned monk glared at the red-haired teenager, clearly unhappy. "I do not want to hear any of your comments, Jack Spicer." He took a battle stance, ready to fight. "If you wish to battle, then prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Hey, Hey! Slow down, will ya?" The genius backed away slowly, his hands up in front of him as if to protect himself. "You got it all wrong here! I may be an evil genius, but I would never beat up a kid that's already beaten up!"

Raimundo stared at him, confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I thought you would gladly take the opportunity to defeat us."

"Hey, I'm still a teenager," Jack said with a shrug. "It's not because I'm on the side of evil that I'll start playing dirty."

"You always play dirty."

The tall boy smiled uneasily, rubbing the back of his head in a childish manner. "Okay, I may be a bit harsh at times, but you guys know I can be friendly. I was once on your side, remember?"

"You are still the dark-hearted evil genius that I encountered in the future," Omi said, standing back up normally. "If I was to disappear, you would take the opportunity to attack my friends and imprison them. You would let them grow old in horrible conditions, and you would not think twice of your actions." Breathing slowly, the young monk feared he couldn't go on. Building up all of his courage, he sighed and said, "And you would not hesitate to kill my teammates in front of my very own eyes."

Raimundo glanced at Omi in concern. The young boy had never told him about what had happened during his trip to the future. His friends had always thought that all had went well since he had managed to go to the past afterwards. But now that the truth was revealed, the Dragon of Wind realized that Omi had suffered far more than he had thought.

Jack, staring at the yellow-skinned monk, blinked several times before saying in a surprised tone, "You mean, I became emperor of the world? That is... so AWESOME!" The teenager jumped in the air in never-ending joy, cheering at the thought of becoming the ruler of the universe. "That's so cool! Wait until I tell my folks that-" He immediately shut his mouth when he saw Raimundo glaring at him sternly. "Oops, did I said that out loud?"

Omi, who was growing tired of this discussion, breathed heavily and rubbed his head. After telling what had happened during his quest to become Shoku warrior, he thought he would feel relieved. But on the contrary, his heart sank deeper in his chest. His head was starting to spin and his feet felt numb under his aching body.

Raimundo, growing in concern every minute, knelt beside the young monk. "Hey, Omi," he said. "Do you want to go back to the Temple?"

The boy looked at his friend with a wan smile, trying to reassure him. "Yes, it would be most wise."

They both started to walk away, leaving the plains under Jack's concerned stare. "Hey, wait a sec!" The two Xiaolin warriors turned back towards the teenager who was looking at the ground, his hands behind his back. "I know I've been trying to annihilate you guys for a while now, but I was wondering if... if I could come with you." Then, more resolutely, he added, "I want to join the good side."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hehe, you didn't see that coming, right? Well, some of you may have, but it doesn't matter. I bet you can't guess what's going to happen next!


	6. The Trap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but I had to do something with Hannibal at one point. I hope you'll like it better than me.

**United as One**

Chapter 6: The Trap

Hannibal Bean was holding the black feathers tightly in his green tentacles, the wind threatening to blow him away. Even though he was used to this transportation, the evil mastermind thought of replacing Ying-Ying by a more modern locomotion. Flying on a bird's back was indeed discrete, but also dangerous.

The winged creature flew over the mountains, heading to a familiar destination. In the distance, Chase's fortress stood, its sharp stone walls threatening the clouds. Ying-Ying gracefully glided toward a large hole in the rock and entered, crawling through the cramped space. Hannibal hid his face in the bird's feathers, avoiding the dirt crumbling off the walls as the creature advanced further into the tunnel. Soon, Ying-Ying was flying again, his wings spread wide in the mighty hall of Chase's lair.

"Good job, Ying-Ying," the bean said gently as he patted the bird's head, an evil grin upon his face. "Now take me to Chase Young."

The winged animal obeyed, gliding through the wide room in search of Hannibal's former student. The bird flew inside a corridor, following its path to a large stone chamber. When he entered, the circular room had nothing of interest, as it was completely empty. A few hawk statues installed high above the ground where peering down menacingly toward the earth, the room's torches illuminating their eyes, but Hannibal Bean wasn't at all impressed by the somewhat glum decorations. Ying-Ying flew up to one of the sculptures and landed softly on its head, his claws sinking slightly into the stone.

"Are you sure this is the place, Ying-Ying?" his master asked, a hint of anger in his voice. The bird screeched in response, nodding his head. "Then why is no one here?"

"Oh, but there is someone here."

Before Hannibal could find the source of the voice, his bird was strongly hit to his right, making him lose his grasp on the stone statue. Ying-Ying fell a few meters down towards the ground before taking a hold of himself, shaking his head furiously. Spreading his wings wide, the winged creature flew still, inspecting the room in search of his attacker. By doing so, it gave a great opportunity for Chase to hit him again, forcing Ying-Ying to crash in the wall beside him and slide down towards the earth.

With his loyal servant knocked out cold, Hannibal jumped off the bird's back and cried, "Moby Morpher!" Transforming into a gigantic bean, the evil mastermind took a battle stance, ready to fight against his former student.

"What's wrong Hannibal?" Chase asked with a sneer, taking a step closer with his arms crossed. "Can't you see me hiding in the shadows?"

"You seem to have grown more powerful," the bean said, staring menacingly at the teenager. "But I'm not here to fight." He relaxed his tensed muscles and stood normally, his tentacles falling limply beside his body. "I have come for another purpose."

"If you do not wish to fight, than I suggest you leave." Chase pointed at the door, but Hannibal didn't move a muscle.

"You act quite courageously for someone who was defeated by the Xiaolin monks," he said, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Ying-Ying can be very useful for snooping around and spy on a conversation."

The teenager snorted. "Perhaps," he said calmly. "But I'm surprised that you still haven't noticed the change I made to my body."

Hannibal looked confusingly at Chase, unable to notice the green emerald eye that had replaced his wounded one. Stretching out his hand with a chuckle, the former Xiaolin warrior made a green flame appear in the palm of his hand. The bean jerked back, dazed by the blinding light. "How can this be?" he asked in panic. "This is the witch's power!"

"It took you long enough," Chase said with a hint of annoyance. He folded his hand and the flame immediately vanished. "Now do you understand the extent of my power? With Wuya fused to my soul, I'm unstoppable."

Hannibal stared angrily at the teenager, fury growing in his eyes. "If you are that powerful, why haven't you destroyed the Dragons yet?"

The former Xiaolin warrior shook his head and said teasingly, "Dear Hannibal, you are more clueless than that yellow-skinned monk." He grinned wildly, his sharp teeth glistening menacingly. "You who was once my mentor, you should know that when you acquire a new power, you must train it before you use it. Wuya is gifted with tremendous abilities that must be used cautiously. If manipulated the wrong way, something far more worse than the world's destruction will happen."

The bean's angered expression slowly vanished, replaced by a mocking smile. "I see you fear solitude," he said with a chuckle. "The total annihilation of life scares you. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I learned plenty," Chase replied coldly. "But if every living being was to disappear from the surface of the earth, there wouldn't be anyone to serve me or to rule upon. I would become grand master of a desolated wasteland, and that's unacceptable."

"True," Hannibal agreed, nodding slightly, "but a real Heylin master would not have pity for human lives."

The teenager snorted, his patience coming quickly to an end. "I do not feel pity, only hatred. Now, if you do not have anything else to say, I think it's time you leave."

The bean crossed his tentacles and stared menacingly at Chase. With a grunt, he said, "I'm not done with you."

"But I am." The former Xiaolin warrior lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers.

Dozens of jungle cats immediately appeared inside the room, transforming slowly into cursed warriors. Hannibal looked around in surprise and fear, trying to see if there was a way to escape. But it was too late. The exit was blocked, Ying-Ying was still unconscious, and turning back to a small bean would lead him to a squashing doom. With anger growing in him, the evil mastermind charged at Chase with a war cry, his tentacles transforming into powerful arms by the Moby Morpher. He would do anything to get out of here, even if it meant destroying a Heylin with great potential.

Unfortunately for Hannibal, the teenager knew the bean wouldn't go down without a fight. He concentrated all of his power in both his hands, lifting his arms up in the air. A large green orb formed over Chase's head, its blinding light engulfing the whole room. Before the bean could stop his charge and avoid the attack, his former student launched the emerald sphere towards him. With a piercing cry and horrible cracking sounds, the green energy field trapped Hannibal easily, draining all of his strength in a short second. Kneeling inside his emerald prison, the evil mastermind glared at Chase with all the hatred he currently felt.

"Not so mighty now, are we?" the teenager asked teasingly as he walked closer towards the orb.

"Darn you, Chase! I'll get you for this!"

The former Xiaolin warrior ignored the bean's threats and sneered evily. "Army of warriors," he called, "take this useless bean to the dungeons."

Chase's servants bowed and executed his orders. Once the teenager made the green orb disappear in a puff of smoke, an african shaman and an amazon warrior lifted Hannibal's weak body and dragged him away, a samurai quickly following with an unconscious Ying-Ying in his hands. As for the other cursed soldiers, they transformed back into lions, leopards and tigers, their human selves now of no use.

The jungle cats, eager to receive sign of appreciation, walked closer to Chase with low purrs. Unfortunately, the teenager didn't pay attention to them as he was currently talking to Wuya mentally, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"_What are you going to do to Hannibal?_" the witch asked in curiosity more than concern. "_I thought you wanted to kill him._"

"I will kill him, but not now," Chase answered. "I need to gather as much strength as I can to defeat the Xiaolin Dragons. Once this task is complete, I will deal with this hairless bean." After a short pause, he added, "If you want to know constantly the meaning of my actions, why don't you read my thoughts? It would save precious time."

"_Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to search inside your twisted head,_" the dark sorceress answered coldly. "_And besides, the access to most of your mind is blocked by your stubborn self_."

"Everyone needs his privacy, Wuya," the teenager said calmly. Ending the conversation at this point, Chase opened his eyes and left the circular room, his loyal felines at his heels. Walking down the corridor to his throne room, he added to himself, "Some things are better left untold."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know what your thinking right now. This is a very dull chapter. Sorry, but like I said before, I had to add Hannibal somewhere. Besides, some questions about Chase's plan had to be answered too.


	7. The Disease

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Here's the second part of chapter 5. Did Raimundo and Omi accepted Jack's request? Read on and you'll see.

**United as One**

Chapter 7: The Disease

Kimiko glanced towards the gate, waiting anxiously inside the building's door frame for Omi and Rai's return. After Clay and her had finished fixing up the wall, they both decided to wait for them at the Temple. It hadn't taken long for the Dragons of Fire and Earth to finish their assigned work, so they thought they wouldn't see the two boys until a few hours later. Imagine their surprise when they returned a few minutes later, quickly followed by a gothic teenager in his black trench coat.

As Omi and Raimundo walked across the courtyard with Jack at their heels, Clay and Kimiko stared at the genius with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What in tarnation...?" Clay said, dumbstruck.

"What's he doing here?" Kimiko asked, pointing towards Jack accusingly while Omi and Raimundo approached her.

"We have encountered Jack Spicer while our visit to the plains," Omi explained calmly, glancing at the teenager. "He said he wished to become good."

"And you believed him?" the Texan asked in disbelief, his hat almost falling off his blond scalp.

"Hey, keep cool guys," Raimundo said calmly, lifting up his hands in a defensive manner. "He deserves a chance, don't ya think? He actually helped us a few times."

"That's doesn't matter!" Kimiko glared at the Brazilian, lifting her arms up in the air in frustration. "He's been trying to kill us since we first met! We can't trust him! He's a dork and a robot freak!"

Jack took a step closer, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, you do realize that I can hear everything you say, right?"

"Yes, and I don't care!" the Japanese replied harshly.

"Why don't we ask Master Fung what he thinks 'bout 'tis," Clay suggested after a short pause. "We can't just let ol' Jack Spicer come 'n as if he already was one of us, anyway."

Omi sighed, his head throbbing with fatigue. All the arguing was weakening his mind slowly, slumber threatening to overcome his body. "Please, all of this is pointless," he said pleadingly, looking up to his friends. "I understand your doubts on Jack Spicer, but I truly believe he can be one of us. His past may be filled with evil deeds, but a heart can easily change of side." Feeling his strength slipping away, the young monk leaned his back on the Temple's wall and slided down to a sitting position, rubbing his forehead and placing his cane beside him. "Just, please, stop arguing."

The other three Dragons looked at him in concern, afraid that Omi was already beginning to lose his good shape.

"We're sorry, Omi," Kimiko said gently, kneeling beside the young boy. "We didn't want to make you sad."

"I am not sad," he replied calmly, looking down at his feet. "I am simply tired of fighting when it is pointless." He closed his eyes tightly and frowned. The pain was starting to grow bigger.

"Hey, dude, are you alright?" Raimundo approached the yellow-skinned monk, kneeling on his other side. Placing a hand on the boy's forehead, the Xiaolin warrior yelped and backed away suddenly. "Woah, you're completely burning up!"

Omi coughed lightly, his skin slightly turning pale. With a hoarse voice, he said, "I am not feeling too well... Please, go get Master Fung..."

"I'm on it!" Clay quickly disappeared beyond the door frame, walking as fast as he could in search of the old man.

Jack, who had felt somewhat like an outcast, took a step closer to the three remaining Dragons, inspecting Omi's condition at a safe distance. He stared at him for a moment, before muttering to himself, "Uh-Oh."

"What?" Kimiko said angrily, glaring at him. "If you don't have anything better to do than stare at Omi, you can just leave."

"No, wait!" Jack knelt in front of the young monk who's eyes were unable to stay open. "I think I know what's wrong with him!"

"Well, why don't you just spill the beans, Spicer?" Raimundo asked in annoyance.

The red-haired boy stood up, a horrified look taking over his curious expression. "We should get him to a bed first, and fast!" He gently picked up Omi in his arms before the two Dragons could retort. He ran through the courtyard, knowing exactly were the infirmary was, himself once trained as a Xiaolin warrior before. He rushed himself into the building and placed Omi on a near bed, then quickly picked up several blankets from a shelf.

"Hey, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Kimiko said in rage, her head steaming as she entered the infirmary, Raimundo by her side.

"Stop yapping and quickly grab some covers!" Jack stuffed the large pieces of cloth on the young boy who was starting to shake violently. "If you don't do anything, then be ready to face the consequences! And just so you know, that ain't gonna be pretty. Now stop asking questions and help me out here!"

The Brazilian and Japanese glanced at each other with confused looks, but obeyed Jack's orders. They grabbed all the blankets necessary and placed them over the ones the teenager had already spread out over the yellow-skinned monk. Omi, who was turning paler and paler every minute, stopped shivering and started to breathe deeply, slumber finally taking over.

Raimundo leaned against the wall, gasping a bit, his ribs throbbing madly. "Okay, now can you tell us what's going on?" he asked to Jack.

The teenager sighed and looked down at his feet. "Omi's terribly sick."

"Yeah, we figured that much," Kimiko muttered, her hands on her hips.

"But it's not the kind of sickness you think," Jack continued, glancing at the newly occupied bed. "Omi is affected by a very rare disease that can totally annihilate him."

"Do you mind explaining a bit further?" Raimundo asked, obviously not understanding a thing.

Jack slapped his face in annoyance. "Okay, let me explain from the beginning." He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "The disease Omi has is currently unknown to doctors and specialists around the world. It's very rare and can possibly infect people with certain special characteristics only. The virus' symptoms are unknown, as they are different for everyone." He glanced to the young monk, a sad expression on his face. "My guess is that Cheeseball here will have a high fever, severe cough, and a lot of fatigue for the next few weeks."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kimiko asked, glaring at Jack. "I mean, if this disease is unknown to doctors, how come you know so much about it?"

The teenager looked down at his feet, an embarrassed smile crossing his face. He sighed and mumbled, "That's because I'm the one who created it."

The Brazilian and the Japanese stared at the teenager with wide eyes, dumbstruck. "You WHAT?"

"Hey! It's not my fault my lab keeps being trashed by you guys!" Jack retorted defensively, throwing his arms up in the air. "I was working on it a long time ago, but ever since Wuya appeared in my life, I totally forgot about it. And then, because you Dragons keep destroying everything, the test tube containing the virus broke and the germs escaped!"

"Why would someone ever try to create such a disease, anyway?"

"Hello, I'm a super evil genius! Does 'total super evil world conquest' mean anything to you?" Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "You can blame me if you want, but just know this: I'm the only one who can save Omi. If you want me outta here, then your little friend is destined to die!"

Raimundo and Kimiko fell silent, the teenager's last words echoing in their heads. "He's... he's going to die?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"But... don't you have a cure?" the Brazilian asked, a pleading look starting to spread upon his face.

Jack shook his head. "I never had quite the time to think about it."

"But why?" Kimiko asked gently, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. "Why him? Why not us?"

"My guess is, he was too weak to fight against the virus," Jack said gently. "Face it, he's short and does crazy stuff constantly. Omi keeps doing stupid stunts to impress you guys, but I'm sure he took a hit out of it. He must have grown weaker during your training sessions, but it made him stronger at the same time, so the weakness wasn't really apparent. But, because of his last fight - which I presume he got out of by a slim strand of life - the virus was able to infect him. You guys weren't affected because compared to Omi, you're in great shape."

"But that's not true!" Raimundo said angrily. "Omi's stronger than all of us! We could never beat him in a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Hey, I wasn't talking about the first time you met," Jack said calmly. "I'm talking about the past few months. You know, when you were doing those quests stuff so you could go to the next level or whatever? Omi went to the past, and he told you and me that I was to become a great evil emperor in the future, remember? That travel obviously made him weaker, someway or another. Then, there was that fight against the Heylins in the alternate time line. I know, you were the one who got beat up, but did you ever think of Omi? He saw Chase become a horrible lizard, when at that time they were very good friends. And to top it all, you got to advance to Wacko warrior, or something."

"That's Shoku warrior."

"Who cares? What I mean is, Cheeseball didn't exactly grow weaker physically, but more psychologically. Something happened during his time traveling and obviously messed up his mind."

"But what could have possibly gone wrong?" The Dragon of Fire thought for a second before asking to Jack, "You did say you became an evil emperor, right?" The teenager nodded. "Well, didn't Omi say anything else about this?"

Raimundo flinched, sensing that something bad was going to happen. Before Jack could say a word, he quickly stepped in. "Hey, I just thought of something!" he said loudly. "Clay must be looking for us right now, we better go get him!" He grabbed Kimiko's arm and dragged her hastily outside the infirmary.

Once inside the courtyard, the japanese girl looked angrily at the Dragon of Wind who immediately released her with a sigh. "Rai, what's going on here?" she asked bitterly.

The Brazilian turned to her, a grave expression on his face. "Look, Kimmy," he said gently, "I don't think you're ready for this."

"For what?" The girl's eyes were burning in anger. "There's something weird going on between Jack and you. Do you mind telling me what happened during your visit in the plains?" Rai looked at the ground sadly, unable to answer. Kimiko's patience was running short. "Fine, be that way!" she said angrily. "If you won't tell me, I'll ask Jack!"

She was about to turn around when Raimundo quickly grabbed her shoulder, staring at her pleadingly. "Okay, I'll tell you," he said in defeat. "But please, Kimmy, don't ask Jack and promise me you won't make a huge deal about it."

"Make a huge deal about what?" the Dragon asked, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Rai, can't you just say what happened already?"

Raimundo stared at her for a while before saying with a sigh, "Let's start with the beginning." He rubbed his brown scalp, trying to figure out where to start. "Okay, so Omi froze himself so he could go to the future, right?" Kimiko nodded. "After retrieving the Sands of Time, the little dude went in the past and then back to the present to see the results of his travel. Thing is, it wasn't what he thought it would be like. So after all that happened that day, he never actually got the time to tell us of his visit to the future."

"I already know that."

"I'm not done yet." The tall monk took a deep breath and went on. "When we went to the plains, Jack appeared and started babbling about how evil and good he was at the same time. Omi then said something that he should have told us weeks ago. That's the evil emperor part."

"I asked you to tell me the details, not what I already know," Kimiko said angrily.

"Gee, you're such a hot-head." Raimundo quickly shut his mouth when the Japanese glared at him. "Um... moving on, then! So, Omi told Jack he would become way evil in the future and that he wouldn't hesitate to attack us, even if we were old people. And I think that's why Omi was so down."

"You're kidding right?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not telling the whole truth. Spicer attacks us almost everyday! It wouldn't matter even 80 years from now."

"It would if Jack wished to kill us."

The young girl stiffened. She stared silently at Raimundo, eyes wide. "What?"

The Brazilian looked at her sadly. "Omi saw us die in front of his very own eyes."

"No, this can't be true," the japanese girl muttered. "He actually saw our deaths? But how..." She trailed off, unable to say the remaining words of her sentence.

"He didn't give me the details," Rai said with a low sigh, "but he told Jack that during a battle, me, you and Clay would lose our lives."

"Oh, Omi..." Kimiko hid her face in her hands, a low sob escaping her throat.

"Hey, you promised not to make a big deal about it, remember?" Raimundo said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Omi probably kept this from us so we wouldn't feel depressed. Now turn this frown upside down, will you? No one likes to see you cry, especially Omi." A goofy grin appeared on his face, a trick that would always cheer someone up.

The Dragon of Fire cleared her face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping away her tears with the sleeves of her red Xiaolin robe. "I just couldn't contain myself."

"Hey, it's no biggy. I would have probably done the same if Jack wasn't around right now."

Kimiko's sadness quickly vanished to be replaced by rage at the mention of that name. "Jack is so going to pay fo this!" she said angrily. "He won't ever become a Xiaolin warrior after what he did! And he pretends to be good? He almost killed Omi!"

"Not that again," Rai said, rolling his eyes. "Look, Kimiko, can you forget about Jack's evil deeds for now? Just like he said, he's the only one who can save Omi. We should let him stay at least until he finds a cure for Cue-ball. Who knows, maybe he'll actually give up evil for good."

"I still don't trust him," the Japanese said stubbornly. Then, with a more gentle voice, added, "But you're right... We can't help Omi without him."

"Come on, let's find Clay and Master Fung." Taking his hand in hers, the Dragon of Wind lead Kimiko out of the courtyard and into the Xiaolin Temple. They both started to quickly search the corridors for their friend and master, knowing time was running short for Omi.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Now, I bet you didn't see that coming. Hehehe, things are getting interesting, don't you think?


	8. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter! There isn't much going on in this one, so it might come out as dull. A very good part is going to happen in the next chapter, though, so you better keep on reading.

**United as One**

Chapter 8: The Plan

Chase was sitting silently in his throne, stroking absently a tiger's fur while he stared blankly in front of him. He was thinking deeply, trying to come up with a plan that would not fail. Of course, he already had a few ideas, but they all had flaws. The teenager was determined to defeat the Xiaolin warriors, so he couldn't afford any mistakes. He was indeed more powerful now, but the children were most wise and persistent. Chase had to find a way to annihilate them for good so his reign of terror could take place permanently.

A surprise attack would be most ideal, but it wasn't an easy task to find the perfect moment. The four Dragons had to be in the same place at the same time. Heck, that was actually easy, but the difficult part was where. After all that happened, the warriors were obviously spending the most of their time at the Temple, which wasn't a problem. But where in the Temple was, on the contrary, troublesome. Chase wanted to battle outside to use the full potential of his power, so he had to wait for all of the children to go out into the courtyard. But that wasn't going to be easy. The teenager knew Omi would stay inside his home until he was fully healed, which could take several more days. Should he wait a bit longer or attack now?

After thinking a few more minutes, the teenager's weak smile transformed into a satisfied grin. He had find the perfect plan. The plan that would guarantee his total evil domination.

Ending the constant movement of his arm, Chase closed his eyes and made contact with Wuya's soul. "It is time," he said with a pleased sneer.

"_Finally..._" the witch muttered. "_It took you long enough._"

The teenager sighed and said in annoyance, "Can't you do anything else than complain all the time, Wuya?"

"_Sorry, Chase, but I don't come with a mute button._"

Chase grunted. "I still wonder why I ever had the idea to fuse my soul to yours," he said, rubbing his forehead in an exasperated manner. "I just hope it will be worth it. If my plan doesn't work, then there's nothing I can do to defeat the Xiaolin warriors."

"_What is your plan, anyway?_" the witch asked for the hundredth time. She then quickly added in an annoyed tone, "_And don't tell me to go look inside your mind. I don't want to know anything about your most twisted thoughts._"

"If you refuse to do what I suggest, then face the consequences." Chase opened his eyes and stood, his fellow feline looking at him curiously. While speaking mentally with Wuya, the teenager walked out of his throne room, the jungle cat following him silently. "It is a waste of time to explain my plan to you. If you do not take action on your own, then you will never know what awaits."

The witch muttered a few inaudible words that Chase unfortunately heard. "Watch your tongue, Wuya!" the teenager said in anger. "Remember that if you show disrespect towards me, you will lose your life."

"_What is the point of living if I cannot move or do things on my own?_" the witch asked bitterly. "_You better be true to your word and give me back my body after the Xiaolin Dragons are defeated._"

Chase walked down the long set of stairs that led to his realm's entrance in silence, the sound of his steps echoing in the large hall. The striped cat followed the teenager all the way to the gates, and sat still beside the large doors as his master took foot outside the lair. The two lion guards staying outside the citadel did the same, watching intently as the former Xiaolin warrior gazed over the mountains. There was a clear view up here of the Temple and the plains where Chase had fought against the four gifted children.

The teenager frowned as he saw the sacred building almost completely restored. It was impressive to see that the monks had managed to fix most of their home in so little time, but Chase didn't admire their work much. With a chuckle, he said more to himself than Wuya, "Oh, good. The Xiaolin warriors rebuilt our playing field."

The witch sighed. "_Why do they bother reconstructing their Temple? It's futile. We can destroy it again and again, no matter how thick their protective walls are._"

"Perhaps," Chase replied, crossing his arms, " but I think their repairs have some good advantages. We get to have some fun by spreading destruction on their home once more."

"_True,_" the dark sorceress agreed, "_but it's starting to get repetitive_."

"Do not worry, Wuya. Everything will be over soon."

"_It better be_."

Chase rolled his eyes and slapped his face in annoyance. "Okay, let's clear things up a bit. If I hear you whining once more, I'll shut your mouth for good!"

There was a weak "_Eep!_" before everything became completely silent.

"That's better." Chase glanced towards the Temple again, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the sacred building. "It seems like the monks have no idea of our plans." With a chuckle, he added, "Good. We will strike in three days."

"_Three days?_" Wuya was quite surprised by the former Xiaolin warrior's decision. "_I thought you were going to attack today_."

"I still need to gather more strength," the teenager explained. "I am indeed strong now, but I can be stronger. In three days, my powers will be at their peak."

"_Where do you ever get the patience to wait that long?_"

"I was once a simple human, Wuya. I learned how to meditate and wait for the right moment to complete my tasks." Chase turned away and walked back inside his lair, his jungle cats staring at him with low purrs. The two lions stayed outside, guarding the tall, heavy doors as usual while the tiger followed the teenager back inside the citadel.

Before climbing the stairs in front of him, Chase looked around his home, the white stone sculptures gleaming with rare flickers of light. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he frowned and narrowed his eyes a few times, inspecting every little detail of his lair. "I was thinking of redecorating to celebrate my future success," he said. "What do you think, Wuya?"

The witch snorted. "_Please don't tell me you'll hang up banners with 'Chase's Lair' written on them. Jack was such a fool to do that_."

"You know me better than that," Chase said in a somewhat harsh tone. "You know I wouldn't be as idiotic as Jack Spicer."

"_When you've lived as long as me, you never know_."

"I have lived as long as you."

"_Whatever_."

Chase grunted as he started climbing the long set of stairs, the tiger still following, his tail waving around in exasperation. Turning to the left, the teenager walked through a long corridor that led to his personal dining room, a place where he would feast before an important fight. A dozen jungle cats were laying lazily on the floor of the room, yawning and stretching their bodies slowly. As Chase entered, they all got up on their paws and approached their master with low affectionate growls.

Chase, ignoring the jungle cats' behavior, snapped sharply his fingers. His fellow felines immediately transformed into blood-thirsty warriors, all of them gathering around the teenager, waiting for him to give orders.

"Army of warriors," Chase called, "prepare today's meal, as well as a feast and the traditional Lao-Mang-Lon soup that you will serve me in three days. I want everything to be perfect on the day of the Xiaolin Dragons' defeat."

The cursed soldiers nodded and scattered around the room, all of them disappearing through different doorways. Within minutes, all that was left in the room was Chase and a dining table covered of a white tablecloth with its matching chair. The teenager, having nothing better to do, sat on the chair, his feet on top of the table and his hands crossed behind his head. He sighed in satisfaction, enjoying having servants that obeyed his every command.

After a long pause, Wuya asked curiously, "_So, Chase, what are you going to do during the next three days?_"

The teenager grinned evily. "Oh, I don't know," he said in a somewhat teasing manner. "Maybe I'll go visit Hannibal down in the dungeon, or go spread havoc in a random town, or even better, prepare my future reign of terror. There's just so much to do, I can't decide."

"_You don't need to make fun of me,_" Wuya said angrily.

Chase chuckled. "My dear Wuya, you have a lot to learn about me. And lucky you, you have three days to do so."

"_Please make the time go faster,_" the witch pleaded to no one in particular.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Boring isn't it? Well, it was obviously going to happen sooner or later. Everyone needs a little filler from time to time.


	9. The Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter! I wish I could tell you what's going to happen in it, but I would blow up the surprise. Well, it's not really a surprise, but what I mean is that you will hate me for life if I revealed anything right now. So just keep reading and enjoy!

**United as One**

Chapter 9: The Day

Omi stared blankly at the courtyard, sighing with boredom. Sitting on a stone bench all day was truly a pain for him. Since the discovery of his disease, the young monk was forced to stay still until Jack could find a cure. It had already been three days, and the yellow-skinned boy wished he could train like his friends. With Raimundo fully restored, Omi had no choice but to spend his time alone.

The young monk was envious of Rai's quick recovery. The Brazilian could finally move around freely, even though he still had to be careful because of his recovering ribs. He was currently finishing up his chores in the kitchen, cleaning the dirty dishes while Kimiko and Raimundo were taking care of one of the many living rooms. Omi could hear from the near doorway the tinkling sounds of the spoons, forks and knives as they were put away inside a specific drawer. The Dragon of Water wished he could participate in the usual routine of his training days, but it was impossible. Master Fung would immediately be warned, and Omi knew it was a very bad thing.

Sighing heavily, he looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds. They were so white that they could be easily mistaken for large patches of snow. Omi smiled as he remembered the day his friends and him were forced to face Raksha, the gigantic snowman. It had been a long and exhausting journey, but the Xiaolin warriors had finally won the battle. The yellow-skinned monk had defeated Raksha in a hockey game, which was quite impressive as Omi had never played that sport before.

The young boy closed his eyes and pictured himself during this particular showdown, facing the hideous snowman that roared and growled. The events that had occurred that day played inside Omi's mind as if he was watching a movie, the fighting scenes embellished by special effects that the boy added to make it more interesting.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Clay coming towards him, a wooden cane held tight in his left hand. "Hey there, lil' buddy!" The Texan said happily. "I was lookin' for ya."

Omi shook his head and gazed at the blond boy with a surprised look. "What is it, Clay?"

The tall Dragon handed him the cane, a little smile crossing his face. "I was cleanin' tha living room and I found 'tis near a dresser. I guess ya forgot it there."

Omi stared at the cane sadly, his mind filling itself up with painful memories. His battle against Chase was far now, but it still haunted him deep down inside his troubled soul. With a sigh, the young monk took the cane from Clay's hand and said with a wan smile, "Thank you, my friend."

The Dragon of Earth, obviously noticing that something was wrong, knelt down beside Omi and put gently his hand on one of the boy's shoulder. "Is everythin' okay, partner?"

"Yes, everything is fine," the short boy replied. "I am just... confused about all that has happened."

Standing up and taking place beside Omi on the stone bench, Clay took his hat off of his blond scalp and sighed heavily. "Yer not the only one," he said calmly. "Me, Rai and Kimmy are as confused as a rattlesnake forced t'be used as a maracas." Omi chuckled at Clay's metaphor, a soft laugh that hadn't been heard for days. The Texan smiled, happy to see that he managed to cheer up his yellow-skinned friend.

"I must thank you, Clay," Omi said. "Even though we are facing dark times, you are always here to brighten up the day."

"That's wha' I do best," the blond monk replied, doing a thumbs up.

Omi smiled. "I do not know what lies ahead, but I am certain that we will go through anything that Chase can come up with. As Wudai warriors, we will stop the forces of evil, no matter what happens."

"Ya got that right," Clay agreed. "But remember to avoid pushin' yerself too hard. Master Fung wouldn't forgive you if ya were goin' t'fight in yer condition."

The Dragon of water stared at his feet, a glum expression taking over suddenly. "I am aware of Master Fung's warnings," he said sadly. "But I cannot stay here and do nothing. If my friends are in need, I will fight!"

Clay sighed and said teasingly, "Good old Omi! Yer still as stubborn as a pig!"

Omi raised an eyebrow. "Is this a compliment?"

"Of course it is."

"Then I thank you," the young monk said with a smile.

Clay laughed softly, amused by his friend's behavior. "Ya still have a lot t'learn 'bout the world, lil' Omi." He stood and placed his hat back on his head. "Sorry to leave ya here, but I'm not quite done with my chores. I'll come see ya later, all right, partner?"

Omi nodded and watched as the Texan walked away, disappearing inside the Temple. Left alone once more, the young monk decided to take a walk. Using his cane for support, the Dragon of Water walked slowly across the courtyard with no precise destination. He wandered around, sometimes standing still while listening to the soothing chant of the birds. It was the first time Omi took the time to listen to what was around him. He thought it was truly beautiful, and wondered why he hadn't done this before.

The yellow-skinned boy closed his eyes and listened closely. He heard the leaves rustling gently with a passing breeze and the squirrels squealing joyfully as they gnawed on their hazelnuts. But, among all of the sweet sounds of nature, there was something else. Something that didn't belong there.

Omi suddenly leaped to his right as green flames were fired towards him at incredible speed. The young monk, because of his hurry to move away, stumbled and fell hard on his stomach against the cold stone of the courtyard, pain immediately running through his whole body. Glancing at the protective wall which he was standing right next to a few seconds ago, Omi gasped and stared as Chase appeared right in front of him, an evil grin on his face.

"Hello, Omi," the teenager greeted with no hint of sympathy. "I hope I'm not barging in."

The young monk glared at the former Xiaolin warrior while painfully standing back up, his cane held tight in his two hands. "Chase Young," he hissed. "I knew you were going to come sooner or later."

"And as you can see, I chose sooner." Chase sneered and lifted his arms up in front of him. "Prepare to face your doom, mighty Dragon of Water!"

He sent two more orbs of green flames that had instantly appeared in the palm of his hands towards Omi. The young monk immediately swirled his cane in front of him in defense, creating a shield that kept the flames at a safe distance from him. As soon as the flames vanished, the boy took a battle stance, ready to fight. "You will not defeat me!"

"Sorry, but that's not the plan," Chase said evily. He sent another sphere of green fire twice the size of the two previous ones. Omi's eyes widened as the gigantic orb was thrown towards him, unable to move out of the way.

"WATCH OUT!" Raimundo came running towards the young monk and crashed into him so they both would fall out of the teenager's aim.

After the fireball had passed them to crash on the ground, Omi rested on his elbows and stared at Chase, dumbstruck. "How is it possible?" he muttered. "Chase alone cannot have enough power to create such a powerful attack. He must be using Wuya's powers!"

"Very good, Omi," Chase said teasingly. "I see you have been doing your homework."

"Stop blabbing and tell us what you want!" Raimundo spat, quickly standing back up.

"Isn't it obvious?" the former Xiaolin warrior asked. "I am here to annihilate the Dragons for good."

"Dream on!" a voice stepped in. "Silk Spitter!"

With Chase being caught under a spider web-like net that restricted his movements, Kimiko took the opportunity to come beside Omi and Raimundo, quickly followed by Clay. She had brought a few Shen Gon Wu that she started to hand over to the Dragons of Wind and Earth.

As the young japanese girl gave Raimundo the Sword of the Storm, the boy asked a bit bitterly, "What took you guys so long?"

"Hey, if we're going to fight one of the most evil person in the whole world, we ought to come prepared." Kimiko replied. While Clay attached the Third-Arm Sash around his waist, the Dragon of Fire glanced towards Omi and said gently, "Omi, you better run and take cover. We'll take care of Chase."

"But..."

A sudden war cry filled the air and covered the rest of the young boy's sentence. Glancing back towards Chase, the four Xiaolin warriors saw the teenager building up his power, the silk surrounding him melting with the rising heat. Glaring at the four Dragons standing in front of him, he looked like he was about to erupt like a volcano. "You annoying fools!" he raged. "Some mere silk won't stop me!"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right Kimiko," Rai said.

Despite her hatred towards the Brazilian's comment, Kimiko managed to stay calm and take a battle stance. "It's no time to argue, we have to stop Chase before he destroys the Temple again!" Without turning her head, she said to her yellow-skinned friend, "Omi, you must go!"

"But I cannot!" the young boy said stubbornly. "I must fight with you!"

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Clay asked, he too starting to get impatient. "Ya got t'get out of here, now!"

"No! I will not leave!"

Raimundo grunted. "You're really not making this easy," he said in annoyance.

Before Omi could react, the Dragon of Wind grabbed the young monk by his waist and started running away from the battlefield. Chase, who was forming more spheres of green flames in his hands, flipped up onto the wall surrounding the Temple and fired. Kimiko and Clay managed to duck the attack in time, but it went straight for Raimundo and Omi.

"Rai! Watch out!"

Hearing Clay's cry, the Brazilian turned back and saw the two orbs coming towards him like a stampede of wild cows. Stopping abruptly in his tracks and taking a battle stance, he cried, "Sword of the Storm, Wind!" A tornado like no other appeared in front of the two boys, its violent wind slashing the air in anger. The flames collided with the whirlwind with a loud rumble and were immediately destroyed. Rai grinned in satisfaction. "Is that all you've got, Chase?"

"No," the teenager replied simply, a sneer on his face. "This was just the appetizer!" Stretching his arms up in the air, the former Xiaolin warrior cried, "It is time for you to DIE!"

The four Dragons gasped when a green orb almost as big as the entire Temple formed over Chase's head. They all closed their eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow to be struck. They waited a few seconds like this, taking back their breath anxiously, but nothing happened.

Shyly glancing towards Chase, Clay's eyes widened. "What in tarnation?"

Chase was now kneeling on the cold floor of the courtyard, one of his cheeks slightly covered of mud. Not so far beside him was Jack Spicer in Xiaolin robes, glaring at the fallen teenager menacingly. "Pick up on the Dragons once more, and I'll kick somewhere more painful next time!" he said in anger, pointing to his right foot that he lifted up from the ground.

Chase glared at him, his eyes starting to fill up with hatred. "You dare defy me?" he hissed. "You must be as crazy as the Dragon of Water!"

"Maybe I am," Jack said calmly, "but if it's what it takes to take you down, then I don't mind!" He charged towards Chase, ready for another kick. The former Xiaolin warrior stood quickly and prepared to take on the blow.

As the two teenagers exchanged hits, Kimiko stared at them at a safe distance, her eyes wide. "Who knew Jack could be so brave?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"Not me," Clay replied, standing up slowly and helping the Japanese to do the same.

Not so far behind them, Raimundo sat harshly on the ground, gasping loudly, the Sword of the Storm still held in his hand. Omi, who was finally free of the Brazilian's grasp, knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, Raimundo?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rai replied calmly between two large breaths. "I guess the Sword of the Storm drained a bit of my energy."

"We must get you to safety, then," the young monk concluded. "You are in no condition to fight."

"And so are you," the Dragon of Wind added.

"But I do not care about me! The ones most important of all are you, Kimiko and Clay! I cannot let you risk your lives for me!" Omi's eyes filled up with tears as he spoke those words. "I wish for all of you to be safe, to keep away from Chase... I already lost you once, and it will not happen twice!"

Raimundo, surprised by his friend's outburst, stared at him for a while before smiling comfortingly. "You know what, dude? I totally agree with you, but it's somewhat the other way around. For me, all that matters is your safety as well as Kimiko's and Clay's. I'm the leader now, you're all under my responsibility. So you better follow me outta here, or Kimmy won't go easy on you when we're done with Chase." Standing up slowly, the Brazilian slipped his Shen Gon Wu between his sash and Xiaolin robe, making sure it wouldn't fall while he escaped with Omi. Then, turning to the young monk, he asked, "Ready?"

Glancing back at the two other Dragons now fighting alongside Jack, the young monk hesitated, but finally said with a sigh, "Yes."

And with that, the two boys ran in direction of the gate, hoping this will all be over soon. Unfortunately for them, it was already over right at that moment, when Chase saw them running away from the corner of his eyes.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** This is getting interesting, don't you think? There's more to come, so be ready for the next chapter! (I'm starting to feel like a TV show announcer...)


	10. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Ready for the rest of the fight? This chapter has it all! Enjoy!

P.S.: I would like to thank all the great reviewers that sent me some feedback up until now. I actually never thought my fan fiction would have so many reviews. Once again, thanks all! You guys are awesome.

**United as One**

Chapter 10: The End

From the corner of his eyes, Chase saw the two Dragons fleeing towards the gate. With rage taking over his mind, the teenager built up a fireball with his two hands, and threw it towards Kimiko, Clay and Jack. Before they could react, the three kids were sent flying a few meters away, the blow knocking them out and the flames burning their robes and skin.

Now free of those annoying pests - as Chase called them - the former Xiaiolin warrior charged straight at Omi and Raimundo with great speed, a frightening war cry escaping his throat. Turning back abruptly, the Dragons of Wind and Water feared their time had come quicker than expected.

"This time, it is the end!" Chase hissed.

"Not on my account!" a low and rumbling voice replied. Dojo, transformed into his maximized form, flew in front of the two boys to let them climb on his back before their enemy could harm them. Gliding quickly away, the green dragon managed to dodge the attack of the former Xiaolin warrior, who glared menacingly at the mythical creature. "Sorry, Chase, but these boys are with me!"

"Then prepare to face the same fate!" Quickly jumping up in the air, the teenager launched another fireball that Dojo repulsed easily with one of his own.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be roasted or something?" the dragon asked, obviously not impressed by Chase's powers. The former Xiaolin warrior, hatred growing in him like a Heylin plant, redoubled of efforts, creating a new fireball twice as big as the previous one. He fired, but it missed Dojo from at least one meter. "You call yourself powerful?" the dragon asked with a snort, wrinkling his nostrils. "You can't even aim well!"

"That's because I wasn't aiming at you," Chase said, his face suddenly lightening up with an evil grin.

Looking back anxiously, Dojo, Raimundo and Omi stared as their home was being consumed by the flames, which spread quickly throughout the whole Temple. A dark and thick smoke elevated from the building, darkening the sky by its presence. Soon, a soft hammer hit the Temple's gong several times, warning all the old monks that it was time to evacuate.

Omi, who managed to take a hold of himself despite the terrifying scene, jumped off Dojo's back and cried, "Wudai Neptune, Water!" Big currents of blue liquid quickly spread out of his outstretched arms, splashing themselves against the walls of the sacred building. The young monk hoped they would stop the fire, but the water had no effect at all on the raging flames.

Laughing evily at Omi's vain attempts to eliminate the threat, Chase turned to him with a grin. "It's no use, Omi," he said. "Those flames are waterproof. Nothing can stop their devastating power!"

Those words didn't discourage the young monk, though. On the contrary, the Dragon of Water redoubled of efforts and continued to squirt the liquid on the flames, wishing deeply that it would help somehow. He may not be able to stop the fire, but he could at least slow it down.

Raimundo, who finally snapped out of it too, jumped off Dojo's back and looked around him. To his left in the distance, Jack, Kimiko and Clay were slowly regaining consciousness, the old monks at their side, including Master Fung. On the opposite side was Omi, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. And in the middle of all this, there was Chase, laughing evily at all the chaos around him. The Brazilian's mind started racing wildly, trying to find a solution to their problem. They only had one choice, and it wasn't something quite enjoyable. Unfortunately, there was no other way.

"Dojo, listen to me!" the Dragon of Wind cried to his green friend. "I have a plan, but I need you to complete a task for me!"

"Name it, and I'll do it," the dragon replied with a confident smile.

Rai smiled and explained what he had in mind. "You must take everyone away from the Temple, it's way too dangerous. I don't care where, just take everyone to safety, even the old monks. Hide somewhere and stay there for as long as it's necessary."

"Sure thing," Dojo said with a thumbs up. He was about to lift off into the warm air when he glanced back at the boy, a worried look on his face. "But, what about you?"

Rai looked away. "I've got other things to do."

The Dragon stiffened, staring at the boy with wide eyes. "Oh, no... Please don't tell me that you're going to do that!"

"Dojo, it's the only way!" Raimundo looked at him pleadingly. "You must take everyone out, now! If I don't do it, who will? I'm the leader, it's my responsibility to make sure everyone's safe! Just, please, do as I say!"

Staring sadly at the Brazilian, the green dragon sighed. "All right..." Lifting himself up from the ground slowly, he floated over the white stone of the courtyard for a few seconds. "I'll miss you, kid," he said in a low voice before beginning his task.

Dojo flew towards Master Fung and the other monks first, letting them climb onto his back as the fire started surrounding them. Kimiko, Clay and Jack were the first ones to get on board to help everyone get on their green dragon. As soon as all the monks were ready, Dojo prepared himself to take flight again, but Chase became aware of the plan being unfold and blocked the way to the dragon with a wall of flames.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked bitterly. "You will all remain here and perish!"

"Thanks for the invitation," Dojo said a bit uneasily, "but I'm afraid we won't gonna make it because, um, we have an important appointment."

Chase glared at him. "It is futile to come up with silly excuses."

"Hey, you can't blame a dragon for trying."

"A dragon that will soon be inside my Lao-Mang-Lon soup if he doesn't surrender!"

Dojo flinched but stayed put, as it was futile to try and escape anyway. He simply looked behind Chase and started grinning, knowing that the teenager was about to get a beating. "Hey, Chase, I got a riddle for ya! Who has a bad breath, a short temper, and is about to get his butt kicked?"

"I have no time for your foolish games," the teenager said menacingly.

"Too bad, then," Dojo shrugged, "because the answer is you!"

Chase didn't get the time to react as Raimundo charged at him and launched a gust of wind. The fire wall holding Dojo prisoner vanished as Chase dodge the warrior's attack, leaving the way clear for the shapeshifting dragon. Flying quickly to Omi, who had stopped squirting water on the flames, Dojo landed softly beside the young monk, ash slowly rising from the ground.

Kimiko hurriedly jumped off the dragon's back and went to the yellow-skinned monk's side, who was now kneeling down, breathing deeply. "Omi, this is our chance to escape," she said gently. "Now, come on. I'll help you get on Dojo."

"No, I cannot leave my home," the young boy said, glancing at his friend with pleading eyes. "I must protect it." He Stood back up painfully, dangerously wobbling because of his weak legs. "It is my duty as a Wudai warrior."

"It ain't time for a lesson o' Xiaolin rules, partner!" Clay cried from the dragon's back. "We gotta get everyone out, now!"

"Clay's right," the Japanese agreed. "Besides, you're in no condition to fight."

Omi was about to retort when he was suddenly caught by a coughing fit. Kneeling down once again, the young monk covered his mouth the best he could, but blood managed to slip out of his mouth. The Dragon of Fire stared in horror at the scene, then glanced back to Dojo for help. "Clay, I need you right now!"

"Dang it." Slipping off the dragon's back, the Texan hurried to his friends, a worried look on his face. "We better get 'im outta here quick. He pushed 'imself too hard, and now he's payin' the price."

Once Omi calmed down, the two older monks helped him get up, but he was soon in Clay's arms as it was impossible for the young monk to stay on his feet. The Dragons of Fire and Earth hurried to Dojo, and with the help of Master Fung and Jack, got their yellow-skinned friend on board. Once they were all installed, Master Fung turned to the shapeshifting dragon's head and said, "We are ready, Dojo."

With a short nod, the dragon flew up high into the air, avoiding as much as he could the dark smoke that spread over the whole sky. He started circling over the Temple, curious to see how Raimundo was doing. The young boy was still in fierce battle with Chase, slashing the air with his sword and dodging the teenager's attacks. Unfortunately, it seemed like the former Xiaolin warrior had the upper hand.

"Come on, Rai," Kimiko whispered to herself, staring at the Brazilian. "You can do it."

All the monks were watching intently at the fight unfolding below them, eager to see who was to come out victorious. They all wished it would be their Dragon of Wind, but the odds were against him.

As Chase and Raimundo continued to fight, the fire gained every part of the Temple, wich didn't look too good for Rai. He had to escape soon, or it would be the end of his line. The flames would trap him into a corner with absolutely no way of escaping.

"Raimundo, you better get yer butt outta there soon," Clay said to himself, looking desperately at his friend. "There ain't much time left."

Omi, who managed to sit up despite his weakness, stared as Chase grabbed the Dragon of the Wind by the collar of his robe and threw him against one of the Temple's walls. All of the monks retained their breaths as they watched the helpless Brazilian trying to get up, but in vain.

Master Fung, who had looked away already, said calmly to Dojo, "I think it is time for us to leave." With a sad nod, the green dragon followed his master's orders and started to fly away, while Rai's three friends cried in agony as the final blow was struck. "You were a brave warrior, Raimundo Pedrosa of Brazil, Dragon of Wind," Master Fung prayed silently. "May your courage and kindness never fade away..."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** I wonder if I'm being too cruel... Nah, it's all part of the story, hehehe... Things will get real tougher from now on for our Xiaolin warriors. And just as a reminder, don't forget that looks are decieving. Seriously. (;


	11. The Newcomer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** It's not over yet! Raimundo may be gone, but we still have Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Jack. I qualify this chapter as corny, but after what happened, I think it's understandable.

**United as One**

Chapter 11: The Newcomer

Dojo flew all day towards an unknown direction, the monks on his back thinking deeply about the loss they had just encountered. Master Fung and the other old men were talking to each other calmly, evaluating the damage that all of this had engaged. As for Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and Omi, they were all staying silent, staring sadly at the distance where a dark cloud continued to spread over the sky.

Crying softly in her hands, the Dragon of Fire couldn't keep her tears for herself. The Texan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her troubled mind, but he was actually feeling as down as her. "Don't cry now, lil' lady," he said gently. "We'll get out of 'tis, no matter what."

Kimiko tried to clear her eyes, but the tears still came flowing down her cheeks. "I just can't believe we lost him. Raimundo shouldn't have died... Not now... We should have done something!"

Omi, who glanced at her sadly, said in a low but strong voice, "You cannot blame yourself, Kimiko. Our friend Raimundo made this choice on his own, and we must accept it." Feeling tears coming to his eyes too, the young monk looked away and sighed. "We just lost a friend, and I am understanding your pain. But please, do not forget why we fight. Clay, Kimiko, it is our duty to protect the world, even if it means giving our lives in exchange. A sacrifice is a most honorable way of leaving this world." Unable to go on, Omi let his tears flow down his cheeks silently.

The Dragons of Earth and Fire, looking sadly at each other, approached the young monk. The three embraced in a tight hug, the pain shattering their hearts into million of pieces. At that moment, everything went still for the three remaining warriors. The memories of Raimundo, Dragon of the Wind, played inside their heads like a movie. They all saw the Brazilian's confused look during his first days at the Xiaolin Temple, his evil grin when he turned to Wuya's side, and his wide smile when he was promoted to Shoku warrior. They saw the picture they had taken together once, the one where they were all having a great time. Everything seemed so close, yet so far... None of the monks could accept that it was actually the end.

Jack, who looked sadly at the group, felt his heart sink into his chest. He was envious of the four Dragons' friendship. Even during the hard times, they always seemed to stay strong. The teenager never actually had friends, and it was starting to affect him greatly. Was it because of his loneliness that he decided to become evil? It was so long ago, even him couldn't remember. And why was it that he could never make friends with anyone in the first place? That was also a mystery.

Looking away, Jack stared at the dark cloud in the distance. Curling up his legs to his chest, the young boy managed to fit into this position without risking his life. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knees. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. "I'm not a warrior, I'm just a wannabe that can't even decide who he wants to be. I don't deserve a place among the Dragons." Curling tighter into a ball, Jack ignored every sound around him to be plunged into eternal darkness. It was only Dojo's low and rumbling voice that freed him of his deep thinking.

"There's a large and empty cave up ahead in the mountains," the dragon said to the monks. "I guess we can spend the night there and then leave first thing in the morning."

"A wise idea, Dojo," Master Fung said while patting the dragon's head. Then, turning to the old monks, he said, "Hold on tight, now. This could be a turbulent descent."

The old man didn't need to say it twice. Everyone grabbed on to Dojo's yellow mane, afraid to fall down below while the dragon flew towards the earth like a falling satellite. Much to the monks pleasure, the mystical creature landed softly on the loamy soil of a stone platform, right in front of a cave's entrance. Not losing a minute, Kimiko, Clay and Jack slided off the dragon's back and helped Omi and all of the old monks to do the same. Once everyone had finally touched the ground, Dojo minimized into his gecko self.

When they all entered the cavern, they were quite pleased to see that it was spacious and clean. It wasn't really that deep, but there was enough space fore everyone to move around without bumping into someone else.

"Sorry I couldn't find some place better," Dojo apologized, climbing on Master Fung's shoulder, "but with everything that happened and all..."

"You do not need to apologize, Dojo," the old man said gently. "We are all thankful that you brought us to a safe place." Turning to the other monks, he added, "We should search for wood to make a fire. Everyone, please gather outside and wait for the proper instructions." The monks nodded and started to leave the cave. "Clay, Jack, Kimiko, Omi, please come closer."

The three kids and Jack Spicer took a few steps closer to their master, glancing at him curiously. "Pardon me, sir," the Texan said shyly, "but may I ask what's goin' to happen now?"

The old man sighed, his eyes closing slowly as the three remaining Dragons looked at him expectantly. "I am sorry, Clay, but I do not know what destiny has in store for us." The old man folded his arms into his sleeves, a habit that suited him well in any situation. "Our loss tonight is truly heart-breaking, but you must stay strong, my young monks. When the bird loses its nest, it will build a new home."

"And yet another word of wisdom coming from a mighty desk calendar," Dojo muttered while rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the dragon's comment, Master Fung bowed to the monks and said, "Me and the members of the council will search for wood along with Dojo. You may stay here and rest."

The old man walked out of the cavern, leaving Clay, Kimiko, Jack, and Omi alone. As soon as he was gone, the Dragon of Water moaned and sat abruptly on the ground while rubbing his head, leaning his back on the cold stone wall.

"Omi!" Kimiko immediately knelt beside him, her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. "Omi, you should be more careful when using your element in battle! You're practically on fire, and I know what I'm talking about!"

The young monk glanced at her sadly before saying, "I am sorry, Kimiko, but I could not stay there without taking action. I had to try something, anything that could have helped."

"That's no reason t'get yerself into trouble like that," Clay said gravely. "One more minute and you were as done as a snail crossin' a road."

"Um, maybe I can help?" The three Dragons stared at Jack who scratched the back of his head nervously. "You know I've been working on a cure for Omi, right? Well, I didn't make it yet, but I managed to come up with a formula that will help him go through the symptoms without pain." He took out of his pocket a small container filled with white pills. "I wanted to give it to you guys earlier at the Temple, but I guess that wasn't really a good time."

Omi looked blankly at him first, but then took the small container that the teenager was handing him. "Thank you, Jack," he said. "It is most nice of you."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Jack took one or two steps back, his hands behind his back. "I'm just glad I could help."

Kimiko, who was staring at him somewhat with concern, asked calmly, "Jack, why are you helping us?"

"Excuse me?" The teenager glanced at her, a confused look on his face. Her question had taken him by surprise.

"Ever since Chase, Wuya, and Hannibal started fighting against us," the Japanese continued, "you've seem to be... nice with us. You even dared to face Chase when we were in danger. I thought you were going to hide somewhere like you usually do. I was just wondering why you turned good."

Jack thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "You know what? I don't even know myself," he said with a shrug. "I guess I just wanted to make something out of myself for once, you know? I've always been used by someone stronger than me, but there's no one to control you guys at the Xiaolin Temple. Compared to me, you were free of your actions. I guess that's why I decided to join you. I wanted to be free." A wan grin appeared on the teenager's face. "And as for Chase, I guess he deserved that. He's been toying with me for a while, never giving me the respect I truly deserved. I just gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Omi stared at him confusingly. "Why would Chase give you medicine?"

"It's a metaphor, Omi," Clay said while rolling his eyes.

"So, you became good because you were sick of having a boss?" Kimiko summarized. "But I thought you liked having someone stronger than you to complete your plans. They could provide evil information whenever you needed it."

"Yeah, I guess they were useful at times," Jack said, looking down at his feet. "Wuya did taught me about Mala Mala Jong and stuff, but she left me to join that Shen Gon Wu freak. I always got double-crossed by my colleagues, and it started to become annoying. I ended up becoming good."

"Perhaps me and my friends did not thought it over before concluding that you were an enemy," Omi said, raising an eyebrow. "I wish to apologize for everything mean or rude I could have said to you during our time of battles."

"Hey, it's all forgotten now," Jack said with a smile and a small wave of his hand.

"Maybe we can learn more about each other," the yellow-skinned boy suggested. "What do you think, Jack?"

The teenager contemplated the ground for a few minutes before saying, "Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed and crossed his arms. "We've been enemies for who knows how long now, and it's kinda weird for me to just be around you guys. I think it's better for you to ignore everything about me. My past isn't covered of flowers and hearts, if you see what I mean."

"Yer not the only one," the Texan said with a smile. "But we don't care 'bout yer past life, we just wanna know your interests and share ours with you, just like friends would."

Jack stiffened and stared at Clay. "What did you just said?" he asked, his mouth dropped open.

"He called you a friend," Omi replied with a smile, "and I agree with him. I think it is time for us to become more than just acquaintances."

"I hate to say it, but I also think you deserve a chance," Kimiko added with a sigh. "Welcome to the club, Jack."

The former evil boy genius stared at them for a while before smiling gratefully with eternal bliss in his eyes. "You truly want me as a friend?" As the three Dragons nodded, Jack embraced Clay and Kimiko in a tight hug while Omi laughed softly.

As the Japanese lost her temper and yelled that she was wrong and that Jack was the biggest loser ever, Master Fung chuckled, Dojo glancing at him a bit angrily. "You know, you shouldn't be listening to their conversation like that," the dragon said sternly to the old man.

Slowly turning away from his hiding place near the entrance of the cave to join the waiting monks, the Xiaolin master looked at Dojo. "You know better than me that it was necessary," he said calmly.

"Yeah, but still." The shapeshifting dragon was clearly unhappy of his master's behavior. "You could've just asked the kids if they wanted to insert Jack to the group."

"Friendship cannot be built in one day, Dojo," Master Fung said wisely. "The young monks had to take action on their own."

The green mystical creature sighed, knowing that his master had won the battle. Glancing back to the entrance of the cave, he added, "You know what? I think it's kinda good that Jack Spicer is with us now. There's gonna be a lot of changes from now on."

"Indeed," Master Fung agreed. "Changes that will hopefully be for the best."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hmmm... It's kinda weird. At first, Jack wasn't supposed to be in my fanfiction... But now, he's like one of the most important characters. Bah, I'm not complaining, so I'll just let it be.

P.S.: Some of you may think Jack is out of character, but there's a very good reason to this. Your personality constantly changes with the ones you hang out with. If Jack was to become a Xioalin warrior, he would most certainly become more sensible to things, and will try his best to help his friends. I'm sorry if this annoys some of you, but this is how I see things.


	12. The Failure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** There's a big event in this chapter, so you better be sitting comfortingly on a chair or you'll end up sitting on the ground. (;

**United as One**

Chapter 12: The Failure

Chase sneered evily, enjoying this moment to no end. The Dragon of Wind was at his mercy, crawling helplessly at his feet. No matter how much Raimundo would try, it was impossible for him to get up. He was lightly injured, but all of his strength had been drained earlier during the fight. To make things worse, the Sword of the Storm had been taken away by Chase. It was laying one or two meters away from the Brazilian who desperately tried to reach it. All of his efforts were vain though, as Chase stood between him and the Wu. Nothing could help the Dragon of Wind now.

"You fought well, Raimundo," the former Xiaolin warrior hissed with delight. "Unfortunately, your strength and skills were no match against my powers."

The Brazilian glared at him, his entire body aching painfully. "I may haven't stopped you," he said in shallow breaths, "but at least the others are safe."

Chase chuckled, amused by the boy's words. "You truly think that your sacrifice will help your friends?" he asked. "Foolish boy! After I take you out of my way, I will go after your pitiful friends." He lifted his arms up in the air, a large fireball forming in his palms. "It is time for you to die, Dragon of Wind!"

Raimundo stared as the orb in Chase's hands grew bigger, its green light slightly blinding him. As his enemy laughed evily, the Brazilian's mind raced wildly. He had to do something now or never. This was his last chance, and he was resolute to take it, no matter what the cost.

Gathering all of his remaining strength, he cried, "Wind!" A small gust immediately spread out of his outstretched arm to storm towards the stranded Shen Gon Wu. The sword returned to him in a second, just in time for Chase's attack. Placing quickly the Wu in front of him in defense, Raimundo felt the green fire burn his robes and flesh. At that precise moment, he heard his friend's cries in the distance, their voices piercing his ears.

That's when it happened. Much to Raimundo's surprise, the cries had slightly distracted Chase. The young boy quickly took the opportunity to repel the attack with the Sword of the Storm, perfectly aware that it was his only chance. In a matter of seconds, the green flames had lifted off the young monk's body and had been repulsed towards Chase.

The former Xiaolin warrior was caught by surprise, which made him stumble and fall on the cold stone floor of the courtyard. After taking a hold of himself, Chase stood back up, looking frenetically around for the Dragon of Wind. But it was too late. The boy was gone.

With his fury taking over, blinding him completely, the teenager yelled out loud, all of his rage storming in him like a typhoon. He started to search around the destroyed Temple, crushing remaining pieces of walls, trashing statues, burning anything that would come up in his hands. It's only after a few minutes of his outburst that he finally calmed down, gasping loudly, his arms resting limply beside his body.

"_Looks like your plan failed,_" a voice said in his head.

"I do not need to hear any of your comments, Wuya!" Chase said sternly. "This fight isn't of your concern!"

"_On the contrary, it is,_" the witch retorted. "_You're using my powers, remember?_"

"You mean your useless powers!" The former Xiaolin warrior was obviously unpleased.

The dark sorceress sighed. "_You should know better, Chase. Blaming the one you slaved when that person didn't even have a choice_..." She grunted. "_If someone is to blame, it's you. You didn't even thought about the possibility of a sacrifice from one of the Dragons_."

Chase clenched his teeth, his fury reaching the top of his head. "Those pests will pay!" he yelled. "The Dragon of Wind will be the first one to suffer!"

"_Interesting,_" Wuya said teasingly. "_First you wanted to destroy Omi, and now it's Raimundo. It's fun to watch how you change of prey all the time_."

"SILENCE!"

"_Oh no, you can't silence me anymore! This time, I'll talk as much as I want! You cannot control me at your will now!_"

Chase cried even louder than a few moments before, green flames appearing and transforming into a vortex all around him. The ground started to shake violently, suddenly cracking at several places. The last remains of the Temple crumbled at once, clouds of dust slowly rising up in the air. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the Heylin teenager said in rage, the wind and flames slashing violently around him. "IF YOU PERSIST IN DISOBEYING ME, YOU WILL DIE!"

Wuya had nothing to reply to this, as she was paralyzed with absolute fear. With the witch finally silenced, Chase managed to slowly calm down. The flames and the wind vanished, the earthquake stopped, but cracks and burns were left behind as a sign of their passage.

After a long pause, Wuya hesitated a moment before asking shyly, "_So, what are you going to do now?_"

"I'm going to crush the Xiaolin warriors for good!" Chase replied. "I will go after them, chase them until I rip them apart! They will not escape my wrath!"

"_Don't you think you should wait a bit?_" Wuya asked with no concern at all. "_My powers are way more difficult to handle than you think. Every time you unleash this much power, your body will take damage. It may not affect you at first, but you'll soon feel the pain running through your body_."

The teenager grunted, crossing his arms. "I do not care about your concerns. All that matters is the annihilation of the Xiaolin warriors!"

"_Fine, but don't come back crying to me when things don't go as you planned_."

"I won't make any mistakes next time." Lifting his right arm up, Chase harshly snapped his fingers. A dozen jungle cats immediately came out of the shadows, snarling and growling like hungry wolves. "Chase after the Dragon of Wind," the teenager commanded. "Follow him until he takes you to the other Xiaolin Dragons. If after five days they still aren't reunited, bring him back to me... alive."

The tigers, lions, and leopards nodded before taking off in different directions. One or two stayed near for a while, sniffing around the Temple to track the Brazilian's scent. After finally finding it, they ran away, following the rancid smell of blood and burnt clothes.

"_You surprise me, Chase,_ " Wuya said after a short pause. "_I thought you would order your felines to kill the young boy_."

"I do not want my cats to take away my personal pleasure," the former Xioalin warrior explained calmly. "If the Dragon of Wind must die, it will be with my own hands. And this time, failure will not be an option."

"_You sure are confident._" The witch thought for a second before adding, "_Will you at least take my advice in consideration? If you continue to worn yourself out this fast, you will annihilate your whole being, including me. And obviously, I don't want it to happen._"

Unfortunately for the sorceress, Chase had decided to ignore her for the time being. Filled with devastating hatred, the former Xiaolin warrior was staring at the horizon, cursing the Xioalin warriors with thousands of misfortunes and unfortunate events that his twisted mind could think of. He wished for their deaths to be unbearably slow and immensely painful. And most of all, that he would be the one to inflict that pain upon them.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** And you thought Raimundo had died. Tsk, tsk... Sorry, but no deaths are planned for now. I told ya looks could be decieving. (:


	13. The Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xioalin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Now, after what happened in the last chapter, I bet you're anxiously waiting for news of Raimundo. Sorry, but that will be for later. Now it's time to go see our little monks hiding in the mountains.

**United as One**

Chapter 13: The Dragon

Huddled close together around two small campfires they had managed to lit up, the monks of the Xiaolin Temple were attending their wounds. At the back of the cave were the members of the council, discussing about their situation, while Kimiko, Jack, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung were in the center with Dojo, looking after their injuries. Most of the monks were all right, but the Dragons were all burnt quite severely. Hopefully for them, Dojo had a special cream somewhere in his ear that would appease the pain. As for the bandages, they had no other choice but to use their own robes.

Ripping her left sleeve into a long piece of red cloth, Kimiko wrapped her arm cautiously, the pain stinging her each time she rolled the bandage around her limb. "This really isn't very enjoyable," she said with a sigh, clenching her teeth tightly to avoid crying out in pain.

"Tell me 'bout it," Clay said, taking a handful of cream from the container to spread it on his face. "This stuff smells worse than a wet junkyard dog that went fer a swim 'n the sewers."

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't have enough space beside my home entertainment," Dojo said with a shrug. "The only place left was beside my leftovers." The green dragon took out from his ear a pile of old and rotten food, which seemed to also contain worms and other disgusting crawling bugs.

"Ew, way too much information..." The Dragon of Fire felt her stomach flinch and her throat become dry.

"Oops, looks like I forgot to clean up a bit," Dojo said while staring at the pile of trash. "There's no need to keep these now." He slithered towards the cave's entrance and threw out his leftovers down below toward the shadows of the mountain.

"You are most disgusting, Dojo," Omi said gravely, his skin turning slightly pale while the shapeshifting dragon slithered back to the group. "Almost as disgusting as Master Fung's toenails."

The three Dragons shivered, one of their worst memory of their lives brought back up in their minds. They looked uneasily towards their master who just closed his eyes, ignoring completely what the yellow-skinned monk had said. It was futile to talk about it, especially in their current situation.

Jack, who didn't quite understand what Omi was talking about, simply shrugged and layed down on the cold stone floor, his hands behind his head. "How long are we going to stay here?" he asked to no one in particular after a short pause.

"As long as it takes for you to recover," Master Fung replied calmly, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"But that may take days!" Kimiko exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "Chase will have enough time to track us down!"

"Our lil' lady's right," Clay agreed. "We gotta keep movin' or we'll be toast before we can say 'blueberry pie'."

"I'm sorry, my young monks," their master said with a sigh. "but you are all in no condition to fight, nor to travel. We will stay put, and hope for the best."

"What best can happen after all that happened?" Omi asked, slightly annoyed. "We just lost a friend and we must flee the greatest Heylin of all times!"

"I hate to say it, but Baldy has a point," Jack said, pointing towards the ceiling without budging from his position. "Nothing good can happen now."

They all fell silent, remembering the events that had occurred just two or three hours ago. It was so painful, no one could talk freely about it. The best thing to do was to forget everything, just for now. Raimundo would never be forgotten, but now wasn't the time to cry his death. They had more important things to do.

They all stayed like this for a while, gazing silently at the flames in front of them, until Omi spoke up. "Master Fung, do you think there is a way to defeat Chase Young?"

The old man sighed. "Chase used a very old magic spell to fuse his soul with Wuya's. He has gained amazing powers, but I unfortunately do not know how to stop him in his course to become the world's evil emperor."

"But isn't there anythin' we can do?" Clay insisted. "There must be a way t'get rid of Chase for good."

"Not that I know of."

"Just great," Kimiko muttered, slapping her forehead. "Things couldn't get any worse."

"Shhh! Don't jinx us!" Dojo warned fretfully, looking around and trembling like a frightened pup.

"Oh, please." The Japanese rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Jack was still staring at the ceiling blankly while the others were figuring out a way to defeat their enemy, completely ignoring their conversation. It didn't look like it, but the former evil boy genius was actually thinking deeply. Something was bothering him.

Raising himself into a sitting position, Jack called to the monks. "Hey, I think I have an idea." They all looked at him curiously, eager to hear what he had in mind. The teenager felt a bit uneasy to have so much attention all of a sudden, but continued anyway. "How about we go see Hannibal? He was Chase's mentor, so I guess he should know how to deal with him."

They all blinked several times for a moment before Kimiko broke the silence. "It could work," she said thoughtfully.

"But we don't even know where he is," the Texan pointed out. "He could be anywhere."

"Does any of you know where Raimundo sent him during our great battle?" Omi asked.

They all shook their heads, unable to answer the young boy's question. They fell silent once more, thinking deeply about Jack's suggestion. To go see Hannibal wasn't a bad idea, but it was risky. The bean was even more evil than Chase. If the overgrown vegetable was to capture them, it would mean the end of the world for sure. First they needed to find his location, then come up with a plan that would guarantee a business talk without a fight. The task was difficult, but the Xiaolin Dragons were confident they could do it, for their friend Raimundo.

"So, does anyone have an idea?" Kimiko asked after a while.

"Nope, nothin'," Clay replied with a sigh.

"Perhaps we can go back to the Temple and retrieve some Shen Gon Wu that can help us," Omi suggested.

"Good idea," Dojo said sarcastically. "We'll just go back to the vault and take all of the Wu!" He grunted. "Sorry, kid, but as the keeper of those magical artifacts, I know what each and one of them do. Unfortunately, none of the Wu we have can help us find Hannibal Bean. Besides, the vault was probably taken down by Chase."

"Do not jump to conclusions, Dojo Kanojo Cho," Master Fung warned calmly. "The Shen Gon Wu vault is protected by an ancient spell. It may be destroyed, but everything inside will be saved."

"Ya mean, if we go back there, all the Wu'll be 'n one piece?" The Dragon of Earth asked, surprised.

Relieved to see Master Fung's nod, the japanese girl said with a smile, "Then maybe we can use the Eagle Scope with the Fountain of Hui. It's perfect to find any information."

"Sorry, but that won't work either," the shapeshifting dragon said, crossing his arms. "We could try with the Crystal Glasses, just like Rai did once, but I'm not sure if it's even going to work."

"It's worth the shot," Clay said with a shrug.

"I agree with Texas boy," Jack said, pointing towards the blond monk.

Master Fung sighed and said, "Then it is settled. You will leave as soon as you have regained some strength to recover the Crystal Glasses. But for now, you will remain here and rest."

The Dragons nodded, accepting the compromise. They actually didn't have a choice but to stay in the case since the night was already spreading over the sky. But knowing how stubborn the three kids could be, they would have left anyway.

Before anyone would go to sleep, Master Fung spoke loudly so all could hear. "I would like to make an announcement before anyone wanders into the realm of dreams," he said, standing up. He avoided the warm flames of the fire and walked towards Jack, who hurriedly stood up too, looking as confused as the three Xiaolin warriors. "Jack, you have proven to be most brave and helpful by attacking Chase barehanded," the old man said to the teenager. "If the other Dragons have the same opinion as me, I would like to grant you the title of honorary Dragon of Wind."

"WHAT?" Master Fung turned around slowly to see Kimiko standing and glaring at him, her face struck with absolute disgust and rage. Clay, Omi, Dojo, and all of the other monks were staring at her, confused and afraid. "You can't be serious!" the girl continued. "You want Jack to replace Raimundo? How can you do this? We just lost him and you already want someone else to take his place!"

"I am doing what must be done," Master Fung replied calmly. "We must replace Raimundo, or it will be the end of the world."

"But 'tis just ain't right," Clay said after taking a hold of himself, also rising on his feet. "Sorry Master, but I'm with Kimiko on 'tis one."

"But-"

"Don't take his side, Omi!" the Dragon of Fire snapped without glancing at the young boy. "If Master Fung truly thinks that Jack can replace Raimundo, he's wrong." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "He's deadly wrong..."

The Xiaolin master sighed, deeply deceived by his monks behavior. "I am sorry, young ones," he said, closing his eyes. "But this is something that must be done."

"No!"

Master Fung stiffened, shocked to hear this voice saying such a word. Turning back towards Jack, the old man saw the resolution in the teenager's eyes. "No?" he asked dumbstruck.

"That's right, no," Jack repeated. "I'm very honored, Master Fung, but this just isn't going to work. You may think I can do this, but I have serious doubts in my abilities. I mean, I've been on the side of evil since second grade and I've never done anything. I think it's nice to finally have friends such as you guys, but granting me the powers of the wind in such a short time is just crazy! - no offense by the way."

The Xiaolin Master stared at Jack for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. "You are most wise, Jack Spicer," he said with a chuckle. Glancing to Kimiko and Clay, he added, "Raimundo will keep the title of Dragon of Wind until our hearts permit us to accept a new Xiaolin warrior. I hope no one has an objection." The old man's smile widened as the children's faces became lighter. "But as for you, Jack," he continued, turning back to the teenager, "I still think that your qualities should be up to good use. You are now officially a Xiaolin warrior."

The tall boy stared uneasily at the ground, feeling very awkward. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. "I don't want to show disrespect towards you, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm the kind of guy that fails at everything."

"Then may I ask how you ended up being one of us?" Omi asked with a smile. Obviously because Jack couldn't quite understand the question, Omi explained what he meant. "If you would have failed at anything, you would not be here right now. You would be home, reading or watching that small box with colorful characters. You had success in living, creating things and making friends. Is that failure to your eyes?"

Jack thought about it for a few seconds. True, he hadn't failed at everything, but he often messed up other things. He could create robots, but they would always get wrecked by a slight touch. He could complete tasks others gave him, but it would always backfire. He could join the Heylin side, but join the good side afterwards. In short, Jack just couldn't make up his mind. There is one thing, though, that wasn't complete failure: friends. By joining the Xiaolin monks, the teenager had made friends, a thing he had failed at for years.

"No," Jack finally answered after a moment of silence. "This isn't failure. It's... success."

"Took ya long enough to figure it out," Dojo said with a bored glance.

"Dojo!"

"What? Can't I even talk anymore without someone yelling my name? Sheesh..." Dojo slithered out of the way just in time before Kimiko could squash his tail. "Hey! I'm reporting you to the Mystical Dragon Care Agency!"

"Anyway," the japanese girl said with a hint of anger towards the green dragon, "I'm glad you changed your mind, Master Fung."

"It just didn't seem righ' to do that to our Raimundo," Clay said, taking off his hat and bowing slightly. "We're sorry for our outburst."

"No need to apologize," Master Fung said with a smile. "It is understandable after what happened. Maybe I was being a bit too hasty myself. Even grand Masters can do mistakes."

"I did not know Masters could make mistakes," Omi said, surprised. "I must be extra careful from now on if I want to become a flawless Master!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Omi," Kimiko said with a grin. "I'll be grand Master first!"

"And what makes ya so sure?"

"Because I'm the best."

"No, I am the best!"

"No, I am!"

As the three Dragons continued to argue with slight punches and hair-pulling, Jack approached Master Fung and asked in a whisper, "Um, do they fight often like that?"

"They do," the old man replied with a chuckle. "But this is nothing compared to the usual fights they unfold. But this is of no matter. Jack, I have something for you." Master Fung searched inside his left sleeve and took out a black sash. Handing it to the young boy, he said, "This is the symbol of your status among us. You will begin at the simple monk stage, but you will learn new techniques such as using a bow and arrows."

Ignoring the fact that Master Fung had suspiciously taken the sash with him on purpose, Jack took the thick piece of cloth gently and attached it around his waist, a grateful smile spreading across his face. "It's really an honor, sir," he said after the job was done. "I'm still a bit unsure about all of this, but I hope I can do the things you expect me to do."

"I'm sure you will," Master Fung said with a comforting smile.

"HEY! Watch it Clay! That's my tail!"

"Sorry Dojo..."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Don't you think Jack just deserves to become one of them? He did try his best to turn good during the episode "The Apprentice". That's the very first episode I saw of Xiaolin Showdown, and I must say that it's my favourite of all. Oh, and in case you're wondering what's the box with colorful characters Omi mentioned, that's a TV. XD


	14. The Lead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Too bad we have to move on to the dark side before we learn more about our little Jackie, huh? Just be patient and you'll see our newest Dragon in action.

**United as One**

Chapter 14: The Lead

Chase was pacing around his throne room, hands behind his back, grumbling about how unpleasant his failure was. A whole night had already passed and none of the teenager's servants had managed to find the runaway Dragon. The sun was already peeking out of the horizon, its rays illuminating the mountains with warm strings of light. Unfortunately, Chase's citadel was forced to stay in eternal darkness, meaning that the gold color spreading over the rocks couldn't reach the mighty evil lair. The former Xiaolin warrior didn't care much about it, though, since he preferred dark places anyway.

Chase had stayed awake the whole night, waiting anxiously for news from his cursed felines. He even had sent several crows to look over the land, but none could find their prey. Still pacing around the room, the teenager looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. "Where is that annoying Dragon?" he asked out loud, rage consuming him little by little. "It's already been a full night! He should have been returned to me long ago!"

"_You just can't let things go, can you?_" Wuya asked with a sigh.

"Shut your mouth!" Chase snapped, finally standing still. "I do not need to hear any of your comments!"

"_Here we go again_..."

The former Xiaolin warrior groaned. He started breathing deeply, trying to forget what Wuya had just said. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms in concentration. He emptied his mind of his anger, letting it slip out of his body without creating any damage around him. As soon as all of his rage was gone, Chase sighed and walked over to his throne. "It is truly troublesome that the Dragon of Wind has escaped," he said, taking place on his royal chair. "With him, I could have lured the other Xiaolin warriors to their doom."

"_I guess you have another plan,_" Wuya said with a hint of annoyance. "_Let's just hope this one will work_."

"I already told you that their won't be any flaws in my plan the next time I meet the Dragons. They will crawl to my feet, beg to have my mercy, but they will die by my own hands."

"_You're getting repetitive, you know that?_"

Chase grunted. "I don't even know why I bother trying to silence you," he muttered, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

There was a pause in which Wuya clearly hesitated to speak. She thought it over before saying, her voice low and sad, "_You've changed, Chase_."

"What?"

"_You've changed,_" the witch repeated. "_You have lost complete control over yourself. You are more emotional and you let your fury guide you through your actions. Ever since you acquired my powers, your control over yours has weakened_."

"And your point?" Chase asked bitterly.

"_All I'm saying is that you're pushing yourself too hard. As I told you before, my powers are more powerful than you know. You're exhausting your spirit and mind by unleashing this much energy_." She paused before saying sadly, "_If you go on like this, both of us will be destroyed_."

"I do not care about your concerns," the teenager spat. "When I became evil, I swore that I would crush all of my enemies with my own hands. This is a promise that I intend to keep, no matter the way it has to be done."

Wuya sighed. "_And now I'm the one who wonders why I bother trying to reason you_."

Chase grumbled. He was seriously starting to doubt in the witch's efficiency. He had thought that her powers would have granted him the guarantee of the Xiaolin monks' defeat, but such was not the case.

Their conversation was cut short at that moment as a leopard came running inside the throne room, a large piece of black cloth tightly hold inside its muzzle. Chase stood and walked hastily towards the feline that bowed humbly in front of his master. It handed over the fragment of Xiaolin robe before heading off, running back outside to continue its chase.

The former Xiaolin warrior examined the piece of cloth carefully, inspecting it from every angle while his mind raced wildly. After a few minutes, Chase came to a conclusion. "It's a piece of Raimundo's robe," he said out loud, a pleased sneer appearing on his face. "It seems like he ran off to the mountains."

"_How can you be so sure?_" Wuya asked.

"Simple," Chase replied with a chuckle. "This cloth is covered of mineral dust which can only be found on Mount Hong."

"_Wait... Mount Hong?_" Wuya thought for a second before saying, "_This is where the Dragons went to escape Mala Mala Jong the first time he was reborn. Why would he go back there?_"

"Does it matter?" the former Xiaolin warrior asked bitterly while throwing the piece of cloth behind his back, having no need of it now. "We must go after him before we lose his track again. He will lead us to the other Dragons."

"_Let's just hope it's not a trap,_" the witch muttered.

"You have too much imagination, Wuya." Chase snapped his fingers and three tigers slowly came inside the room, taking place beside their master and gazing at him with confused looks. "We are heading to the mountains, my jungle cats," the teenager said with a sneer. "You will be my escort for the journey." The felines purred and growled, ready to head in any direction Chase would point to them.

The teenager left the room hastily and crossed the Citadel's great hall, staring resolutely in front of him, the tigers at his heels. Once the heavy stone doors of his home opened, the former Xiaolin warrior jumped down toward the rocks below with his servants, landing softly on a stone platform to immediately jump back into the air and head towards another flat stone surface. With his tremendous speed, Chase would be at Mount Hong before dusk. It was only a matter of time before the one who had escaped him would be once again in his grasp, ready to be crushed into pieces.

---------------------------

**Author's Note: **Short and not too exciting, is it? Well, the next chapter will make up for it. The Xiaolin warriors will finally get a move on!


	15. The Gathering

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** And here we go! Our lil' heroes are finally getting back their Wu. There's a surprise at the end, but you already saw it coming, I'm sure. (;

**United as One**

Chapter 15: The Gathering

The three Dragons hold on to Dojo's mane tightly as the mystical dragon flew through the sky at a very high speed. It was important for them to make haste in retrieving the Shen Gon Wu in case Chase was searching for them. Even if it was early after dawn, there was a high risk that the Heylin warrior had sent crows or even felines to catch them. The kids were resolute to fight until the end if it was necessary, but all they had to do for now was to be careful.

"Dojo, how long will it take to get to the Temple?" Kimiko asked into Dojo's ear, looking slightly pale.

"Only a few more minutes," the dragon said in a cheerful tone. Glancing to his passengers, he added, "You know, I think it's been a while since you guys traveled at high speed on my back. You're all looking like you've got airsickness."

"I think we do," came Clay's weak reply. As Dojo turned to the left abruptly, the Texan grabbed on to his hat tightly, his stomach bouncing inside his belly like a rubber ball. "I do hope 'tis will be over soon. I think I'm gonna give up my breakfast..."

"Please hurry, Dojo," Omi pleaded, his face also paler than usual.

"Don't worry kids, we're almost there," Dojo said to make them feel better.

After a few minutes of flight, the remains of the Temple could be seen in the horizon, its walls trashed and the surrounding trees burnt up from the roots. The three warriors' hearts sank deep into their chests as they gazed sadly at the piles of rumble and dust ahead.

"This is truly horrible," Omi said, staring at the remains of his home over Kimiko's shoulder. "Our once glorious Temple has been completely destroyed."

"Don't let it upset you, Omi," the Japanese said gently, turning to face the young boy. "We can always rebuild it."

"And then what? Watch as it gets destroyed again?" Dojo flinched as the Dragon of Fire glared at him. "What? I do have a point!"

"Never mind. Let's just hope the Shen Gon Wu are still there."

Falling into silence, Dojo flew straight towards the Temple and arrived at its center in matter of seconds. Just as his arms and long body touched the ground, the children slided off his back, wobbling a bit and rubbing their heads.

"Finally, it's over," The Texan said with a relieved sigh, leaning his back against the green dragon.

"We should have taken the Silver Manta Ray..." the Dragon of Fire said in a weak voice, rubbing her stomach. "I'll never get used to riding Dojo at full speed."

"Even I am feeling a bit dizzy," Omi added, suddenly stumbling on his feet and falling on the ground on his back. "Ouch..."

As Kimiko approached Omi and landed him a hand to get back up, Dojo minimized into his gecko form. "Now let's see... I think the vault was somewhere over there." The mystical dragon pointed to his left. "We better get started before Chase founds out we're here."

The three Wudai warriors carefully walked through the debris, searching the area where the vault was presumably standing the day before. It didn't take them long to find a tall pile of rocks which also seemed to contain a large but trashed cooking pot and several golden bells that were scattered around. "Looks like 'tis is the place," Clay said with a nod while staring at the pile of rocks in front of him.

"Remember what Master Fung said," Omi reminded them. "The exterior walls of the vault may be destroyed, but everything inside will be unharmed."

"Then I guess we better get started and take all the Wu out of this mess," Kimiko said resolutely, already picking up a rock and tossing it aside.

Omi was about to join her in her work, but Clay blocked him with his left arm before the little boy could take more than three steps. He then approached the young girl, mischief slightly glistening in the corner of his eyes. "What are ya doing there, lil' lady?" he asked with an amused smile, lifting the top of his cowboy hat with his thumb. "Don't ya remember I've got Earth powers?"

The Japanese froze for a few seconds before grumbling and walking back beside Clay. "You could've told me earlier you could take these out of the way."

The blond monk simply grinned and folded his hands together. Closing his eyes, he concentrated all of his energy into his palms. When he felt all of his power coursing through the tip of his fingers, the tall boy immediately spread his arms in front of him and cried, "Wudai Crater, Earth!" Suddenly, all the rocks and pebbles obstructing the way were magically pushed aside, leaving a large and circular mosaic in front of the group.

Walking closer, the four kids along with Dojo recognized the red stones forming the entrance to the Shen Gon Wu vault. The stone stairway was already opened, certainly because the rocks forming the tower fell right onto it, forcing the passage to clear itself without the proper and more delicate process. The piles of rumble at the bottom of the pit confirmed this hypothesis.

Looking down into the black hole below him, Omi noticed that the circular stairway and vault hadn't hopefully been destroyed. "Master Fung was right," he said to his friends with a smile. "Everything seems to be as we left it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kimiko jumped into the hole and landed softly on the stone staircase. "Let's go get our Wu."

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko all gathered the Wu they had claimed since their first day as Xiaolin monks. They opened each stone drawer and took out the magical artifacts to then pile them up outside the vault. Dojo helped a bit with the job, but complained that forcing an asthmatic dragon to do this kind of work was degrading. In a few minutes, all of the Shen Gon Wu were taken out of the vault and gathered into a pile, waiting patiently to get carried away... that is, if the Xiaolin warriors had a bag.

"Clay, where's the bag to put the Wu in?" Kimiko asked, glaring accusingly at her blond friend.

Immediately sensing the growing rage of the young girl, Clay said uneasily, "Um... Somewhere...?"

"Great," the Japanese muttered, slapping her forehead. "Now we've got no way to transport all of the Wu."

"Maybe Dojo can store them in his ear," Omi suggested.

"Hey, not all at once!" The green dragon slowly slithered away from the kids. "If you really think I'll put all of those in my ears, you're strongly mistaking!"

"Then what should we do?" Kimiko asked out loud. "We can't just leave them here or transport them without a bag. There's too many of them."

"Maybe I can help?"

Turning back abruptly, the three Xiaolin warriors and Dojo were frozen solid as if a chilly wind of the North Pole had blew on them. Their eyes widened, their mouths dropped open, and their legs were as stable as marshmallows. Kimiko's eyes filled with tears, Clay's hat fell from his head, and Omi fell to his knees while Dojo simply stood frozen.

Was it truly possible?

With a hoarse and weak voice, Kimiko managed to say the one word she believed impossible to spoke at that moment. "Rai... Raimundo?"

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** A cliffy! They're evil, don't you think? I'm sorry I had to cut it there, but if I'd continued writting, this chapter would've been too long. (Although it's quite short...) Anyways, if you're wondering where Jack is, he decided to stay at the cave so Master Fung could teach him a few moves and stuff. You'll see what he can do later.


	16. The Ascension

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xioalin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** I'm sure some of my readers are really eager to know more about the last part of my chapter... Sorry, folks! but that will be for next time. It's now Chase's turn to have his own little chapter.

P.S.: I noticed that my story is getting longer than expected. At first it wasn't supposed to go higher than 10 chapters, but I'm now almost at 20. I just want to say that I'll try my best not to go higher than 30 chapters, but I can't guarantee I'll make it. But don't worry, It's almost done. Once Omi and friends find Hannibal, everything will go by quickly.

**United as One**

Chapter 16: The Ascension

Chase sat down on a large stone platform along with his jungle cats to rest. He was exhausted, a state that surprised him. Was Wuya's words true? Was he already losing energy? The Heylin warrior shook his head, unable to trust the witch. She was probably just telling stories, playing with his mind so he would separate them sooner.

Curling his legs up to his chest, Chase stroke one of his tigers' fur, the soothing rumbling sound coming out of the jungle cat's throat calming him slowly. "We will rest for a while before we continue our journey," he said more to himself than his servants. "We still have a long way to go, but we will make it before dusk."

Looking back towards the horizon, Chase closed his eyes, slumber almost taking over his mind as his body became numb with fatigue. Because of the loss of strength, the former Xiaolin warrior also suffered from lack of concentration. He didn't notice that the ground beneath him was rumbling and cracking as seconds flew by. When he finally found out, it was too late.

The stone platform collapsed, dragging the teenager into the dark abyss' of the mountains. While his cats managed to jump out of the way in time, Chase struggled desperately to take hold on something solid in order to stop his fall. The rocks he managed to grab were carried along, unable to stay at their place, and the rare branches Chase crossed were too weak to support him. He was falling to his doom.

Then, the Heylin warrior came up with a solution. Painfully turning on his back while in mid-air, the teenager approached the mountain's surface, legs curled up and ready. Once a flat rock was at his disposal, Chase hit it with all the strength of his legs, sending himself to the opposite mountain where he landed painfully on his back on a solid and large platform. Shaking his head, the former Xiaolin warrior cursed himself for being so idiot.

"_Now do you see what I mean?_" Wuya asked as Chase sat comfortingly to take back his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat, arranging his messed up black hair and wiping away pearls of seat from his forehead.

"_I told you that you were losing control over yourself,_" the witch reminded him. "_Because of my powers, you were unable to sense that the platform was unstable_."

"You knew?" There was absolute hatred and rage in the boy's shaking voice.

"_Um... of course not!_" the dark sorceress replied hastily, afraid of the teenager's wrath. After a short pause, she added in a very low voice, "_Although it was quite obvious_."

Chase grunted and decided to forget this minor incident. Standing up with much difficulty, the former Xiaolin warrior took a step that sent him harshly back to the floor. Moaning and rubbing his head, he looked confusingly at his feet. "What's going on?"

"_You're injured,_" Wuya replied simply. "_You probably hit your feet too hard on the stone_."

"That's ridiculous!" Chase said in rage. "The Lao-Mang-Lon soup grants me immortality! There's no way I can get injured so easily!"

"_Oh, so how come Omi managed to hurt you during your fight a few days ago?_ " the witch asked in annoyance.

"Simple," the teenager said with a snort, crossing his arms. "I hadn't drank any Lao-Mang-Lon soup for a while."

"_Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?_" the dark sorceress said with complete sarcasm. She sighed. "_I hope you're not saying that the fetid liquid you call soup is the only thing that keeps you alive_."

Chase stayed silent for a moment before saying calmly, "You have no idea how Hades is like, Wuya."

The witch felt sadness slowly overcoming the teenager, a very rare occurring that she never believed to see -- or rather feel, in her current situation. She didn't understand what he meant, but the dark sorceress discovered a new part of him: the conscious part that was locked up inside of him for so long. Since he had become evil, Chase had sent away all logic or consciousness of his action to become a Heylin warrior. But today, that part of him resurfaced. Why?

Wuya asked herself this question over and over again, but it was impossible for her to find an answer. "_Chase?_" she said timidly, leaving aside her deep thoughts. "_I... I was wondering... How were you before you turned to the Heylin side?_"

The teenager didn't answer. He simply stared straight in front of him, his heart stuck between two destructive emotions: sadness and rage. Should he feel pained about his past life now lost forever? Or should he be angry at Wuya for asking such a delicate question? It seemed impossible to choose between the two.

Sensing that Chase was struggling deep inside himself, Wuya tried to distract the teenager from everything that happened. "_Maybe you should go on with your task,_" she said in a friendly tone. "_If you stay here any longer, you won't be able to come back to your citadel before dusk_."

Without a word, Chase snapped his fingers, his two tigers immediately walking out of the mountain's shadows. "Let's go," he said firmly. As the two felines nodded, the former Xiaolin warrior stood, this time with more ease. His legs were still throbbing a bit, but it would ware off sooner or later.

Gently folding his knees, Chase jumped on a higher platform, his servants following him with their great agility. Because of his little incident, he had already lost precious time. He was determined to catch Raimundo before dusk tonight, but it was already too late. It would take him at least a few more hours, meaning he wouldn't be back to his lair before tomorrow evening.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** I hope I'm not making too much of Chase/Wuya fluff... It's totally not my intention! Honest! ... Okay, maybe just a little, but really, I didn't wanted it to become that obvious. And just as a side note, I will not make them be together at the end. I'm a more action girl than love girl, if you see what I mean. It's just like in the show; Kimiko and Rai have feelings for each other (although sometimes it might be a joke), but they never officially got together. It's the same thing here. There may hints of love between them, but the signs are minor and they won't suddenly burst into tears and confess their love to each other at the end... That's WAY too cliche for me. And besides, keeping a low profile during those times is more entertaining than obvious reactions.


	17. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** It's finally time! You will finally found out what happened during Raimundo's escape in this chapter. Aren't you happy? XD

**United as One**

Chapter 17: The Return

"Rai... Raimundo?"

There he was, standing in front of them with his goofy grin, arms crossed. The Dragon of Wind was safe and sound, something impossible in the eyes of his friends. He was lightly hurt, but it didn't seem to matter in this moment of pure joy and shock. The most important thing was that he was alive, now, and not deceased as others had thought.

With his smirk growing wider and wider, Raimundo said with a small laugh, "Hey, what's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

Right after those words had come out of his mouth, the Brazilian was caught between two arms that hugged him tightly, a sign of great affection. "I can't believe it's you," Kimiko said, sobbing while tears flowed down her cheeks. "I never thought I was going to see you again..."

"Well believe it girl," the Dragon of Wind said in a joyful tone. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere till my business on Earth is done."

"Well I'm as confused as a catfish mistaken for a kitty cat," Clay said, approaching slowly his two friends. "How did ya escape Chase?"

"I'll tell you later," Rai said, glancing at the blond boy with a smile.

Kimiko slighty softened her embrace, her tearful eyes staring into her captive's green ones. "This is unbelievable... I still can't realize that you're actually here, in front of me. Omi, isn't this--" The Japanese quickly shut her mouth when she realized that her yellow-skinned friend was looking down to the ground, tears slowly dripping from his face.

Gently pushing the girl aside, Raimundo walked slowly to Omi under Dojo, Kimiko, and Clay's concern stares. The Brazilian bent down on one knee, facing the short monk that kept his face down. "Omi, I..."

Before the Dragon of Wind could say one more word, Omi tightly embraced him in a friendly hug, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Rai was surprised at first, but then smiled and returned the sign of affection. With a hoarse voice, the Dragon of Water, spoke. "I've missed you Raimundo..."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," the Brazilian said with a grin, "but I've missed you too, Omi."

Breaking both apart, the two boys had wide smiles growing on their faces. The yellow-skinned monk was still crying large tears, but he slowly calmed down as seconds passed. Kimiko and Clay approached the two and knelt beside them, them too smiling wildly.

"I'm feeling left out now..." Dojo said with a pout.

"Hey, come on, now." Glancing towards him, Raimundo told the green dragon to come closer with a simple gesture of his hand. "Don't feel jealous. How could we possibly leave out our favorite flying gecko?"

"Although I'm outraged you called me a gecko, I'm happy you're here." Dojo's chin started shivering before he finally burst. "I'm so happy you're back!" he yelled with tears as he slithered to the Brazilian with wide arms.

Taking the dragon in his hands as it came closer, Rai let Dojo hug him, something pretty unusual to see. "If you tell anyone you know about this, I'm gonna tell Master Fung that you used the Shen Gon Wu Scroll as a napkin," he said half in humor.

"I'm happy to see you too," Dojo muttered sarcastically. Breaking apart, the dragon stared at Raimundo for a while before asking, "So, do you mind telling us what happened? How come you're still alive? We thought you were gone for good."

"Do I really have to tell you about that right now?" the Dragon of Wind asked with a pleading voice. The others nodded frenetically, all eager to hear the Brazilian's story. "Then I guess I have no choice," he said with a sigh while sitting comfortingly on the ground. "Now, let's see... Where should I start?"

"You can start by telling us how you got away from Chase," Kimiko suggested.

"Alright then. So, it happened like this: when you guys cried out, Chase got distracted. It was the perfect opportunity for me to make an escape. With the Sword of the Storm, I managed to repulse his attack and hide. I went into the vault, which was still standing by that time. I grabbed a few Shen Gon Wu and left as fast as I could. I used the Fancy Feet to get away while Lizard Guy sent his kitty cats after me."

"Wait, you mean you took some Wu before leaving?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Kimiko stared at Clay and Omi, her glance harsh and murderous. "Didn't you guys realize some of the Wu were missing?"

"Well, there're so much of them..." Clay said uneasily.

"I guess I could have, but I thought you had already taken them out," Omi said, avoiding to meet the Japanese's eyes.

The Dragon of Fire simply sighed, although she was quite angry at her two friends. Glancing back to Raimundo, she asked, "And then what did you do?"

"I used the Crystal Glasses to see where you guys were going," the Brazilian replied. "I know that you went in the mountains to hide in a cave, but I didn't want to lure the cats to your hiding spot. So, I led them to Mount Hong where I left a few false trails. Then, with the Wings of Tinabi and Manchurian Musca, I went to Chase's Citadel and spied on him to know what was his next move."

"But did you not get discovered?" Omi asked with curiosity.

"Nah, Chase was too angry to notice anything around him."

"I must say, that was clever of ya, Rai," Clay said with a smile.

The Brazilian grinned and said, "Yep. I know, I'm a genius."

"But where is all of your Wu now?" Kimiko asked, looking around. "I don't see them anywhere."

Without a word, the Dragon of Wind stood and walked a few steps back, a wide grin across his face. "I bet you think I left them on Mount Hong, right? Well, rest assured that I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that."

"It's hard to believe you since you were the one who left the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman in the mountains when we found it," Dojo muttered.

Rai glared at him but decided to ignore the green dragon for now. Kneeling down, the young Xiaolin warrior placed his hand on what seemed to be emptiness, and pulled. Suddenly, the Sword of the Strom, the Crystal Glasses, the Fancy Feet, the Wings of Tinabi, the Manchurian Musca, and the Shroud of Shadows appeared in front of him, all the magical artifacts spreading on the ground as they were taken out of the improvised bag.

"Wow, you sure are resourceful," Kimiko said with a smile as she stared at the pile of Shen Gon Wu.

"You managed to drag all of this by yourself?" Omi asked, surprised. "You are stronger than I thought."

"I wish I could say the same," Raimundo said with a shrug, "but I actually used the Changing Chopsticks so it would be easier to transport them." The young monk pulled out two yellow sticks carefully out of his pocket and dropped them with the rest of the Wu.

"It's amazing t'see how fast ya can think when you're in danger," Clay pointed out with a weak laugh. "You were prepared for everything."

"Well, maybe not everything," Rai said, looking down towards the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Raimundo's happy expression slowly turned into a sad look. Unable to bare it any longer, the Dragon of Wind fell on his bottom and cried out in pain. Rubbing his throbbing left leg to appease the horrible feeling running through it, Rai grunted and whimpered slightly. Hurriedly taking place beside their friend, the other Dragons and Dojo stared at him in concern, afraid that the young boy was gravely hurt.

"Raimundo, what happened?" Kimiko asked, taking his hand in hers as Omi and Clay uncovered his hurt leg.

"I got into trouble along the way," the Brazilian replied, clenching his teeth tightly along with his eyes. "When I was making false leads on Mount Hong, I found the cavern we used to hide from Mala Mala Jong. I was stupid enough to go in, thinking it was funny to be back in such a place. But before I had crossed the cave's entrance, the rock beneath my feet collapsed. I fell a few meters down, and my leg got stuck between two rocks. I managed to free it, but not without any damage."

Clay stared at Rai's swollen leg, a truly unpleasant sight to see. It was slightly stained with blood which certainly came from the mark on the side, sign of an open gash. The opening had been infected, causing the ankle to slowly inflate, followed by almost the whole limb.

Omi, who had covered his eyes right after seeing Raimundo's leg, said in concern, "Please don't tell me you walked with such horrible injury!"

"I didn't have a choice," the Dragon of Wind replied, taking huge breaths as the pain became more and more unbearable. "It didn't hurt that much at first, but it got worse after some time. And now, it's practically killing me!"

"Ya sure didn't miss yerself," the blond boy said with a sigh. "We better get ya back to Master Fung."

"Wait, how are we going to take all of the Shen Gon Wu?" Kimiko asked, not letting go of Raimundo's hand.

"We can use my jacket," the Brazilian suggested. "It's a bit torn up, but I'm sure it can transport the Wu safely."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no need to worry, Kimmy." The Dragon of Wind gently let go of her hand and carefully took off his jacket. Before handing it to Omi, the young boy tied up the sleeves so the Wu wouldn't fall out. "There! Shouldn't be a problem now."

"Aren't you cold?" the Japanese asked in concern.

"Kimiko, I'm fine!" Rai said with a hint of annoyance. "In case you haven't noticed, I still have my robe under my Shoku jacket."

"Yeah, but-..."

"No buts! I'll be fine as long as I don't move my leg too much." Glancing at Dojo, he asked with a smile, "Now, are we ready to go? I'm eager to see Master Fung."

While Clay and Kimiko helped Raimundo up and Dojo maximized into his real dragon form, Omi used the Changing Chopsticks to reduce the size of the Shen Gon Wu. After the magical artifacts were all packed up into the improvised bag, the yellow-skinned monk climbed on his mystical friend's back, the other Dragons already on and good to go.

"So, now tell me," Rai said once Dojo was soaring through the sky, "what happened during my absence?"

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** I'm quite pleased with this chapter, although there could be some adjustments here and there. What do you think?

P.S.: I wonder how Raimundo will react when he learns about Jack... (;


	18. The Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** And here we go, another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Today, we'll learn more about Chase's past. Isn't it awesome? XP

**United as One**

Chapter 18: The Revelation

Chase Stood up on top of a large rock, staring up to the top of the mountain he was currently climbing. The teenager had climbed so much it was surprising that he hadn't reach his destination yet. To tell the truth, he would have made it already if it hadn't been for his accident a while ago, which resulted in an unpleasant feeling coursing through his right leg.

The former Xiaolin warrior cursed himself a thousand times before grunting and preparing himself to climb some more. It had been more difficult to climb now with a hurt limb, although it was a minor injury. Chase just wasn't used to this kind of situation. It had been so long since he got hurt, the Heylin teenager had forgotten the unpleasant feeling of pain. The only time he could remember when he got injured was when he was on the Xiaolin side, fighting among Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi.

Chase retrieved some memory of the time he was gravely injured. He remembered the time when he was just a child, only starting to show great qualities to become a Xiaolin Dragon. He had decided that day to go for a walk in the mountains around the Temple which was in its debut of construction. Unfortunately, it was unknown to him that Wuya was living in this cruel landscape. He had encountered her on his path, the witch staring at him with evil mischief in her eyes.

Before the poor Chase had time to flee or even scream, Wuya had sent a spell that caused the rock trail to collapse. With the help of her dark powers, the sorceress was unharmed, but Chase fell down into a deep empty cave. The fall had injured him; he couldn't move his leg, or make brutal movements. He was completely paralyzed by fear and pain. He remembered the evil laugh Wuya had let escape her throat. A laugh full of dark enjoyment that highly scared the young Chase.

For an unknown reason though, Wuya hadn't killed him. She had left him in his hole, simply not bothering to do anything with him since he was destined to die where he was. Chase was thankful that the witch had left, but it was also a misfortune. The young boy was left alone, hurt and unable to call for help. He didn't know how long he waited, but the sky above was darkening and began to fill itself with bright stars. He had gazed at their beauty, thinking how much he wanted to stay alive, wishing deeply that he could be saved somehow. He had tried not to lose hope, but he soon began to think of this day as his end. He was on the verge of letting everything go, of letting himself die, when an exterior force came and delivered him of his doom. A teenager and a child had come to find him.

They were young Dashi and Guan.

Dashi had been like a big brother to Chase. He had looked after him ever since he had been chosen to become a Dragon like him. The yellow-skinned teenager had noticed that Chase had gone out for too long. Calling the help of the child Guan, they both had searched everywhere to find their friend. It's only after dusk that they managed to find him in the cave, cold, hungry, and completely out of energy.

The plan to take Chase out of the cave was risky but simple. Dashi would throw the end of a rope inside the cave so Guan could come down to Chase's side. Once this was done, Guan would take Chase on his back, and then climb up the rope while Dashi would pull. The rescue mission had fortunately proven to be successful, but Chase was still near the end of his line.

Dashi and Guan had hurried back to the Temple where a small hut had been built beside it for the time of the construction. Inside was the three children's master, an old men that the current Chase couldn't quite remember the face. As soon as Dashi and Guan brought Chase inside, their Master had inspected closely the condition of their young comrade, often shaking his head and sighing. Once his examination was over, he had concocted a potion that would help heal the wounds, but not relieve the pain.

Chase remembered the awful pain he had felt for weeks. Each night, he had tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. He had often made nightmares of the witch, he dark aura sending him in a endless dark hole where he would fall for countless minutes. It was always with a scream and covered of sweat that he would wake up in the morning, his friends Dashi and Guan looking at him with concern.

Chase greatly enjoyed their company, although he couldn't do much with them. The two older monks were always there at his bedside, even though they had to train during Chase's rest.

After many weeks that felt like an eternity, Chase was able to get out of his bed. He wasn't entirely healed, so he was still unable to play games with Guan or Dashi. It didn't matter much to him, though. At least he could finally go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Of course, he had to use a carved cane for support while moving around, but it didn't seem to bother him.

While Chase remade contact with the things around him, Guan and Dashi helped him as much as they could. They would entertain him, show him new moves they had learned and told enchanting stories. Chase truly enjoyed what his friends were doing for him and decided to swore his loyalty to them. If Guan or Dashi would ever need him, he would be there, no matter what.

But a few years later, he betrayed both of them by trading his soul to become a Heylin warrior by pure jealousy.

Resting for a few minutes, Chase shook his head to forget what he thought was an useless memory. He didn't want it to interfere with his plan of ruling the world.

Unfortunately for him, Wuya had seen all of this as if she had been there. Chase's memory had played in his head as if he was watching a movie, letting the witch see what he was thinking. She now realized that the young boy she once thought she had killed that day was actually Chase as a child. Maybe that's why the Heylin Teenager was always threatening her. He had been holding a grudge on her since the day she injured him.

Wuya was fearing the worst.

Without knowing it, Chase had just revealed a part of him that only a very few had known. Without knowing it, he developed a feeling of regret, something unthinkable for a Heylin warrior of his stature. Without knowing it, he was becoming less and less... evil.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, this is getting interesting. I just hope Chase doesn't seem too... emo. XD Well, he's a corrupted good boy. I think it's understandable that he begins to have second thoughts about his choice to become Heylin. Ain't I right?


	19. The Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** It's time to go see Master Fung and our little Jack. See how they react towards Rai's comeback.

**United as One**

Chapter 19: The Lesson

"Third-Arm Sash! Silk Spitter!"

Concentrating all of his energy into the Shen Gon Wu, Jack extended the magical sash to an impressive length while he fired some large rocks in front of him with the Silk Spitter, all of this while running around, avoiding various obstacles such as wood logs and deep holes. When the teenager finally came crossed the finish line, both Wu turned back into their inanimate forms, their job now done.

"Most impressive, Jack," Master Fung said with a smile. "You are a truly talented warrior."

"Thanks, Master Fung," he said as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "It's good to finally feel appreciated after a whole morning of hard work."

"You deserve to be congratulated for your perfect focus and balance," the old man said wisely. "You have mastered most of the control over the Shen Gon Wu faster than my young monks."

"Really? Cool, I wonder how Omi will react when I'll tell him that."

Master Fung sighed. "Do not be hasty. You may have mastered control, but you still need to practice the power of your will."

Jack stared at his Xiaolin master with a confused look. "Say wha?"

"Observe." Walking away from the rock wall to approach the platform's edge, the old man pointed towards the silk imprisoning the targeted rocks. Suddenly, the sticky material crumbled and fell off as if it was simply liquid. "The silk you projected was too weak to keep its grasp long enough," Master Fung explained as Jack stared at the pile of white strings. "To make the silk stronger, you must have a strong will. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay all have mastered this part of Shen Gon Wu manipulating, so they do not have any problem with it."

"But what exactly do I have to do?" the teenager asked, glancing at his master.

"You must be willing," came the old man's simple reply. "When using the Silk Spitter, you must have the burning desire to capture the person you are targeting at any cost. It is the power of your will that affects your victory or failure. If you truly want to do something, with all of your heart, then your attack is sure to be highly successful."

"I've never thought of that." With a sigh, Jack sat down a bit harshly, his legs spread wide in front of him. "Mastering the Shen Gon Wu is something harder than I expected."

"Do not lose hope," Master Fung said comfortingly. "Everything comes in time. I am sure that you will master this part of your training with just a little more practice." While approaching the tall boy, he added, "You worked enough for today. We will go back to the cave and rest."

Jack nodded and stood, not forgetting to bring the Silk Spitter with him. While walking along the rock path towards the cave, followed by Master Fung, the red-haired teenager noticed a green dot approaching in the distance. With a smile, he turned to the old man behind him and said, "The gang's back."

Hastily crossing the last few meters, Jack stared at the growing dot coming their way in front of the cave. One or two minutes later, Dojo was landing softly, glancing to his back to make sure that everyone had made it through the whole trip. "We have arrived at destination, please stay seated until the dragon is fully immobilized. This trip was organized and executed by Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung's one and only favorite dragon."

As soon as Jack's eyes had crossed the dragon's back, the teenager's mouth dropped open, unable to believe what he saw. "Raimundo?" As Clay and Kimiko helped the Dragon of Wind to set foot on the ground, Jack hurried to him to also offer his help. Once he was sure that it wasn't a dream, he said with a trembling voice, "But- How- I- ...We thought you were dead!"

"Long story," Rai muttered as Clay helped him sit down.

"Raimundo?" Master Fung's face was suddenly filled with pure joy. "This is most surprising and unpredictable! All the monks thought you had suffered to a point of no return! Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Great, thank you," the Brazilian replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Master Fung, but I'm not quite in the mood for happy retrievals. And in case you haven't noticed, my leg is injured."

"Oh my, that's right!" the old man exclaimed, finally noticing Raimundo's wound. "We must attain to it right away. Jack, Kimiko, please help Raimundo settle in the cave. Omi, take the Shen Gon Wu inside and then help me and Clay find the herbs for our Dragon's medicine. Dojo, I need you to fly to the nearest forest and pick up some Nuriel berries and take them back here as fast as you can."

They all nodded, immediately executing their master's orders. While Kimiko and Jack helped Raimundo walk towards the cave as Dojo left, Omi hurriedly took the improvised bag inside and left immediately after placing it deep into the cavern.

After a short and painful walk, the Japanese and red-haired boy let the Brazilian sit down comfortingly inside the cave, his back leaned on the cold wall. The Dragon of Fire sat beside him and gently took his hand in hers. After staring at him for a while, Jack couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Okay, now I'm REALLY confused. Just tell me what's going on and I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

Rai grunted, obviously unhappy to tell his story again. "Can we forget about it for now?" he asked in annoyance. "I'm not in the mood nor in the condition."

"Alright, alright, I was just asking," Jack said in an irritated tone, placing his hands in front of him in defense.

They all stayed silent for a while before Raimundo said to the teenager with a grin, "So, I heard you became a Xiaolin warrior. That's great news, Spicer."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if I can make it," he replied, rubbing the back of his head while looking down at his feet.

"Why not?" Kimiko asked, surprised and curious. "We all thought that this was all you always wanted."

"Yeah, but there's still something bothering me," Jack said, sitting down beside Raimundo. "See, Master Fung's been training me since this morning, and he says that I'm pretty skilled."

"Where's the problem in that?"

"There isn't. It's just that I still can't control my will, or whatever I have to control to make my attacks more powerful. The old timer told me that if I couldn't control that, my attempts at harming anyone would be futile."

"And the problem is...?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack simply replied, "I doubt I'll be able to develop a strong will. There's no way I'll master the Shen Gon Wu."

"What do you mean by that?" Kimiko asked with a hint of concern. "You had enough will to attack Chase barehanded. Don't tell me you're about to let go of everything just because you think you can't do it."

"I agree with Kimmy," Raimundo said calmly, pointing with his thumb to the Japanese. "You just need to practice. We all had to go through it at some point."

"But Master Fung said you had mastered this part of your training only during your first days as Xiaolin Dragons," the teenager retorted.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean that you can't do it," the Dragon of Fire said. "Look, we all had hard times to control our Shen Gon Wu. Don't you remember? I couldn't use the Tangled Web Comb properly, so it always backfired. But with just a bit of practice, I managed to control it perfectly."

"Oh yeah, I'll always remember that," Raimundo said with a grin. "I'll never forget the face you made the first time you got all tangled up."

The japanese girl softly punched the Brazilian on his shoulder, controlling herself to avoid hurting him more than he already was. "Anyway," she said, turning back to Jack, "what I mean is, don't lose hope. Just try harder and you'll make it. And by the way, I would just like to point out that you've been using the Shen Gon Wu for a long time now. I'm sure that you'll be able to control them perfectly in just a few days."

"Oh, that's right," Jack said thoughtfully. "I totally forgot about that. I've been using these weird artifacts since the day they started revealing themselves. So that explains why I had perfect focus and balance during practice."

"Good for you," Raimundo said with a thumbs up. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap." He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly. "Running around in the mountains sure is hard work."

"You deserve a good rest," Kimiko said with a smile. "Sleep while Jack and I take care of the Wu. We'll wake you up when Master Fung comes back with your medicine."

"Thanks," the Brazilian replied lazily with his eyes half closed. "It's really nice to be back among my friends."

The Dragon of Fire placed her hand on the boy's shoulder with a comforting smile, watching as he closed his eyes and began to breath at a slow pace. She then looked at Jack who was staring right in front of him. "Jack, is something wrong again?"

"No, I'm just a bit shocked," the teenager replied. Glancing at her, the short girl could see in his eyes that he was confused. "It's just that it's so weird for me to be called a friend. Usually it's more like 'Whining Baby' or 'Robot Freak'. I've never had friends before, and now I'm a comrade of my former enemies. It's... It just doesn't feel right somehow."

Kimiko stayed silent for a few moments before saying gently, "Look, Jack, you have to believe us when we say we're your friends. Omi likes you a lot, and he isn't afraid to show it. He's the one who always insisted to help you even though you were on the side of evil. And if I remember correctly, he said all of this to you directly. As for Clay, he does seem neutral about all this, but I'm sure he's happy that you joined us. Even Raimundo thinks you deserve to have respect. And as for me..." The Japanese took a deep breath before going on. "I've started to realize that I was a fool. I never quite trusted you, but now I see that there's good in you. You just need help to get it out. I... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jack asked, staring at her in confusion. "You've never done anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I've ignored you. I've always assumed that you were an idiot and that you couldn't do anything on your own. But after seeing who you really are, I realized that I was wrong. And... I apologize for calling you a robot freak."

Although he didn't know why, the teenager smiled. A grateful smile that he had shown quite a lot this past few days. "Thanks, Kimiko," he said. "It's nice to have a sincere friend like you."

"No problem." They both fell into an awkward silence, looking straight in front of them with embarrassed looks. "Um... should we take care of the Wu?"

"Sure."

As the two Dragons stood and started to unpack the magical artifacts, Raimundo opened an eye shyly and grinned mischievously. With an almost inaudible voice, he whispered with a chuckle, "Looks like they'll finally get along from now on."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** I'm quite happy with this except for one thing: Master Fung's reaction. I'm not sure if it's truly how he would have reacted, but I did the best I could. The priority is to heal the poor guy anyway, so I guess they'll talk later about the "undead" thing. Oh, and if you want to know what Nuriel means, it litteraly translates to the word Fire. The Nuriel berries are my own creation, and the only thing they can do is "burn" the germs that infected a wound. The only problem is that it's very painful.


	20. The Top

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Jack and Kimiko are now in good terms, but what about Chase and Wuya? It's time to see what the witch will do with Chase's secret now revealed!

**United as One**

Chapter 20: The Top

Chase stood on top of Mount Hong, gazing silently at the forest at the mountain's feet, waiting for his two loyal servants to bring back news of their search. The Heylin teenager had finally reached the end of his journey, but he wasn't at all pleased. It had taken him more time than expected, and old memories were rising back into his mind.

This time, Chase could see in his head the events that had occurred when he returned to the Temple, but on the Heylin side.

It was the day after the young Dragon had sold his soul to evil. He had crossed the Temple's door, an evil grin upon his face, making his way up to Dashi and Guan. The two monks were helping with their home's construction at that moment, completely oblivious to their friend's change of heart. They had both asked if Chase could help them pile up some stones to build their Shen Gon Wu vault for later purposes, but it was a horrible mistake.

The corrupted warrior had agreed, but something else was on his mind. After taking a stone from the messy pile, he had thrown it to Guan who had managed to avoid it at the last second. Surprised and confused by Chase's behavior, the two older monks had asked why their friend was acting so strangely. Chase hadn't replied, and instead continued to attack them. Realizing that they didn't have a choice, Guan and Dashi had engaged battle, their hearts still shaken by this sudden change.

Dashi had made the first move, using only his martial arts skills to avoid gravely hurting Chase with the strong power of his element. Unfortunately, Chase had easily dodged the attack, sending Dashi out of the battlefield with a simple kick. Then, Guan's turn came. He also had decided to use his martial arts skills, a mistake that wasn't supposed to be repeated.

After dodging his friend's attack, Chase had grabbed on Guan's robe and had thrown him towards Dashi who had just gotten back on his feet. The blow had sent both monks flying for the wall behind them, the yellow-skinned monk's back crashing with a horrible sound on the stone while his chest protected Guan. Dashi had been knocked out cold, leaving the remaining Xiaolin warrior against his most beloved friend.

Resolute to end this as soon as possible, Guan had attacked again, but soon found himself back on the floor. He had repeated the same attacks over and over, trying to hit Chase at least once. It hadn't done any good as the corrupted warrior had gained great abilities from his pact. It was almost impossible to find a weakness.

After pulling back from his last assault, the Xiaolin monk had questioned Chase on his motives. He asked why he had betrayed him and Dashi, why he was doing this, and why was he trying to kill them. Chase hadn't answered.

Running up to Guan who had been caught off guard, the Heylin warrior had struck him in the stomach with a powerful punch, forcing his friend to fly up in the air to land harshly on the ground a meter away. Paralyzed with pain and fear, Guan had been unable to move, his cursed teammate walking slowly towards him with an evil grin.

At that moment, before Chase could strike once more, a figure had appeared between him and the injured monk. It was their master and mentor, the one Chase had adopted as a father.

Unable to take a step closer, the corrupted teenager had glared at the old man, all of his hatred controlling his mind, but also slowly slipping away. Chase had forgotten the words his master had spoken, but they came back to him as the memory continued to play in his head.

"Why, Chase? Why is there so much hatred towards the ones who loved you so much? Why is there so much violence towards the ones who stood by your side for so long? I believe that you have been blinded by your selfishness, but there is still time for you to redeem yourself. Come back to your rightful place. Leave the Heylin side at once and all will be forgotten."

The old man had stretched out his arm, leaving his hand wide open. Chase had stared at it, uncertain. The evil within himself had struggled to keep its control, but the teenager couldn't ignore his master's words. There was this little voice inside his head telling him that this hand was the portal to the real world, his rightful place.

Chase had slowly approached his shaking hand towards the one handed to him, still uncertain on what to do. When he was only inches away from the hand that could have saved him, second thoughts had quickly came to his mind. He had quickly drawn back his hand and taken a few steps back.

Both his master and Guan had looked as hurt as a mother at the funeral of her child. The old man had let his arm drop nimbly beside his body in ultimate defeat, eyes closed and head down. "If this is truly what you wish for, than none of us will stop you until you realize the grave error you've done."

Chase had stood there for a few seconds before quickly running away, tears flowing down his cheeks. Under the stern and concerned stare of his master and friend, the teenager had fled towards the woods, all of his unexplained hatred leaving him little by little. After a long and exhausting run, Chase had found shelter under a wave-shaped rock, his soul filling itself with regret. Sitting with his legs curled up to his chin, Chase had thought to be alone, but Hannibal Bean wasn't very far. Jumping on the warrior's shoulder, the bean had spoken to him again, this time saying that his master's request was actually a trap to annihilate him.

Chase had tried to ignore the evil mastermind's words, but it was far too late to change of mind. The teenager had once again plunged into darkness, and this time permanently.

Chase shook his head violently, this memory hurting him deeply inside. He never thought that he would feel regret for his choice to become Heylin, yet the events of that day were currently torturing him. The pain was unbearable, but Chase refused to let his emotions get the better of him. He had said himself that emotions could control a being, and that was something to avoid at all cost, especially for him.

Sitting down on the rock platform where he was standing, the teenager occupied his mind with other matters than memories. But once again, Wuya had seen everything inside his head, struck with disbelief and sadness. The witch was so shaken by this discovery that she didn't even notice that she was feeling strong emotions again, meaning that Chase's powers were weakening greatly.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** And there we go, another chapter about Chase's past... I can't believe I'm making all of this up. I have way too much imagination at times, especially about character backgrounds.


	21. The Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui.

**Author's Note:** Time to get back to the Dragons. They've finally decided to make their move! Next stop: Chase's lair.

**United as One**

Chapter 21: The Prisoner

Dojo was flying straight for Chase's tower, all of the warriors -- excluding Raimundo -- sitting peacefully on the dragon's back, talking about the recent events to let the time pass. Their first concern was the Brazilian, who had stayed behind on Master Fung's orders. "I hope Raimundo is all right," Omi said in concern. "That injury looked most painful."

"I say, that berry stuff Master Fung spread 'n Rai's wound looked more painful than 'nything," Clay said with a shiver.

"It did look painful," Kimiko said glancing at the blond cowboy, "but it was the only way to desinfect Raimundo's injury. We didn't have any medicine with us."

"He could've waited for us to get some," Jack said as he pointed his finger towards the sky.

"That would have taken too long," the Dragon of Water pointed out.

"Enough chit-chat, kids," Dojo interrupted with his low and rumbling voice. "What's the plan to find Hannibal in Chase's citadel?"

Removing his hat and taking out a round-shaped Wu from it, Clay explained to his green friend, "First, we'll use the Shadow Slicer t'get past Chase's lil' kitties."

"Then, we'll use the Falcon's Eye to find Hannibal," Kimiko continued.

"And then we'll use the Serpent's Tail to get to him without wasting time."

"What about me?" Jack whined after the three warriors had explained their plan. "What Wu am I going to use?"

"You? Um..." The Dragon of Fire looked away. "Sorry, Jack, but that's all the Wu we've got for this mission."

"Oh. Great. No need to pay attention to me, I'm just the one who saved your sorry lives."

"Don't take it th'hard way," Clay said, putting back on his hat. "We've been a bit shaken by all 'tis, and I'm sure you're too, so we didn't thought about ya. But whether you have a Shen Gon Wu or not ain't important right now. Don't get all mad like a porcupine with marshmallows on his spikes."

"Clay is right," Omi agreed. "We must focus on our perilous journey ahead."

"At least you won't need to worry about the travel anymore," Dojo said in a dull tone. "We're here."

The monks looked up ahead, staring at Chase's lair standing on top of the mountain. Omi shivered at the sight of the tower, old and unpleasant memories coming back into his mind. The others, though aware of their friend's fright, said nothing. There was nothing to say, really. They all hated that place more than any in the world, but they had no choice but to penetrate their enemy's home.

Now over the evil lair, Dojo glided slowly in circles, glancing at the entrance. Fortunately for him and the warriors, there were no cats in sight. The green dragon landed softly on the ground, and all of his passengers slided off his back. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Jack all walked up to the great gate, Dojo quickly following behind them in his gecko form. The red-haired teenager immediately went for the switch he had discovered to open the door, pressing it gently with is palm.

"Quick! Step back!" The three Dragons moved out of the way along with Jack, the stone door slamming the ground with all of its force. "I learned my lesson the first time that happened," Jack said to his friends. "You don't want to get squashed by that evil door."

The others stared at Jack somewhat confusingly, unable to tell if he was joking or actually being serious. They simply ignored the last statement and decided to continue their quest without further useless distraction. They entered Chase's home, looking around for any jungle cats. Much to their surprise, no giant felines were lying around the great hall. "Ain't somethin' feeling awkward?" Clay asked, feeling a shiver running down his spine.

Kimiko nodded, looking suspiciously around her. "There should be hundreds of tigers, lions and leopards around here, but the place is completely deserted."

"Not that I'm complaining," Dojo said, slithering up to Omi's shoulder. "I don't want to be cat food."

"We should get to Hannibal Bean then," Omi said, taking out the Serpent's Tail from his robe. "Kimiko, can you see where he is with the Falcon's Eye?"

"I'm on it." After also taking out her Wu from her robe, the Japanese yelled, "Falcon's Eye!" With the Shen Gon Wu held closely in front of her eye like a monocle, the Dragon of Fire inspected the area, her head down. "Found him! He's in a cell at approximately six or seven meters down somewhere around there." She pointed at the ground ahead of them.

"Then let's do this!" the Texan said in a resolute tone.

"Serpent's Tail!"

The three warriors grabbed on to Omi's shoulder who was hurriedly dragged through the floor with extreme speed. The magical artifact carried them all through the stone, then into a large corridor full of empty cells. On the yellow-skinned monk's orders, the Wu started to slow down, and then came to a stop. The four warriors touched ground, slightly dazed and unbalanced.

"Well, well... I didn't expect any visitors today." The four kids immediately regained their senses when this familiar voice spoke to them. Hannibal Bean -- who was in his maximized form -- was locked up in a cage right beside them, a grin upon his face and tentacles crossed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"We're not here because we miss you," Jack said harshly, crossing his arms and glaring at his old master. "We're here to talk."

"Oh, and what do you want to talk about?" the bean asked in an interested tone.

"We need information on Chase so we can defeat him," Kimiko explained. "Since you've been his mentor for quite a while, we thought that maybe you knew his weakness."

Hannibal stayed silent for a few minutes before bursting in laughter, a few tears flowing down his red skin. The warriors looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?" Omi asked with a hint of anger.

The evil mastermind managed to take a hold of himself quite rapidly, but he still had that mocking smile on his face. "You kids really think I'm gonna tell anything without something in return? You should know that I don't work for free."

That was the most obvious thing ever, but the monks had managed to forget it. Looking uneasily at each other, they tried to find a way to make an equivalent exchange. They could give the bean a Shen Gon Wu, but that was simply crazy and out of the question. They could also let him out of his cage, but that was also something to avoid at any cost. "And wha' exactly do ya have 'n mind?" Clay asked after a short pause, arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Hannibal said, twisting his tentacles around the bars holding him back. "All I want is to know exactly what's going on with you kids. Tell me everything that happened after Chase came to your Temple and trashed everything."

The monks stared at the bean, total confusion covering their faces. "You want what?"

"I want information on you kids," the evil fruit repeated. "Y'see, I've been in this cell for a while now, and I was wondering what the Dragons were up to. It's quite simple to understand; I give you information on Chase if you give me information on you."

"You don't want us to let you out instead?" Kimiko asked.

"No thanks, I like it in here. Lots of moisture."

"Ewww," Jack muttered.

"So, who starts?" Omi asked, looking at his friends and the bean in turn.

"Wait, you're actually gonna do this?" Dojo asked in an angry voice. "Don't you know who that guy is? He's probably planning to annihilate us after we tell him everything!"

"How could he? He's stuck in a cage."

"Fine," the green dragon mumbled after a short pause. "Do what you want, but don't say that I didn't warn ya."

Jack shrugged, thinking that Dojo was simply overreacting, and turned to Hannibal. "So, do you want to spill the beans first, or should we?"

"Go ahead," the bean said with a nod. "I haven't talked to anyone lately, so I think it'll be best for me to start things off."

"All right then," Clay said as he slightly lifted his hat with his thumb. "We first need to know if there's a way to defeat Chase."

Hannibal stayed silent for a while, as if thinking deeply. After a few seconds, he said in a calm way, "Nope."

"What do you mean, no?" Kimiko said angrily, dangerously approaching the bars of the cell. "There must be a way to beat him! He may have gained new powers, but it doesn't mean that he's unstoppable!"

"Oh, you were talking about now?" the bean said with a smirk. "I thought you were referring to his days at my side."

The evil mastermind suddenly jerked back when Jack punched the bars of the cell with his palms, anger taking over him rapidly. "Look here, Hannibal," the teenager said sternly under his friends' stares, looking deep into the bean's surprised eyes, "I've had enough of your superior ways. You've been toying with me just like you're toying with us now, and I'm sick of it! Tell us what you know, or things won't be very pretty from now on!"

"My, you've certainly changed," Hannibal said after finally taking a hold of himself. "Fine then. I'll tell you what I know."

"And it's about time too."

"But first," the bean said, lifting a tentacle, "let me ask you this: how do you think Chase gained Wuya's powers?"

The warriors thought about it for a minute, trying to figure out in the first place how it all started. Omi, who knew exactly how Chase could act when desperate, said in a strong voice, "He fused his body and soul to Wuya."

"Exactly," Hannibal said with a nod. "He used a powerful spell to combine his abilities with the witch's, but he also made a grave error. By merging body and soul with Wuya, he now shares the sorceress' powers that need to be used moderately to avoid any injuries. Unfortunately, my former student is unaware of that. He's using his new abilities excessively, to the point that he no longer uses his martial arts skills. It will slowly drain all of his energy, make him weaker each time he will use them."

"So it's actually good for us," Clay concluded.

"On the contrary, it's the worst thing that can happen. By unleashing so much power at once, Chase is getting closer to being consumed by his own greed. Once he will be overtaken by the witch's powers, he'll trigger earthquakes and other catastrophes that will surely annihilate the whole world."

"That's terrible!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Isn't there a way to stop him?"

"There is," Hannibal said with a sigh, "but I really don't think you kids are up for it."

"You better tell us, rotten jelly bean," Jack said, staring menacingly at his former master with his arms crossed.

Hannibal sighed once more before saying, "The only way to get rid of Chase is to take his power away... and then kill him."

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Duh dun derrr! It may be no surprise to some of you, but it's going to be rather hard to eliminate Chase. Our warriors are Xiaolin monks, and these kind of people don't kill, even if it's to get rid of evil forever. So, what will happen next? Find out in the next episode of Xiaolin Showdown! XD


End file.
